What happened here?
by Screamer's girl
Summary: Galvatron, Optimus, Elita, Hotshot, Charlotte, Ellen and Starscream end up in the Transformers Animated dimension. One of Charlotte's online friends called Jazz also ends up there by accident. Animated Starscream want Charlotte for himself. Weird much?
1. Arrival

**Lottie: Here it is! The Armada and Animated sequel!**

**Starscream: Yes!**

**Lottie: This. Is going. To be. Hilarious.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Armada or Animated in any way.**

Chapter 1: Arrival

"I can't belive it happened again..." Charlotte groaned as she stood up. "I'm blaming it on Galvatron this time." She looked at Hotshot who shrugged.

Galvatron growled. "Why me?"

"Cuz you pissed me off. Now, luckly, we're in an un-inhabited area." Charlotte scanned for lifeforms. "Just birds and stuff."

Optimus stood up. "Why it was only a few of us again, I don't know." He helped Elita up. "So which universe are we in now?" He glanced at Hotshot who was scratching the top of his head in confusion.

"You guys aren't going to believe this, but we're in the Transformers Animated dimension." Charlotte looked at Starscream.

He was mimicking strangling someone. "I'll wring this world's Starscream's neck..." He stopped and looked at Charlotte. "You're not leaving me for him are you?"

"Starscream. I don't like Animated Starscream as much as I like the others because he sounds like Spongebob." She looked at the oncoming five vehicles. "We're slagged."

Animated Bumblebee transformed. "Put your servos up Decepticreeps."

Starscream and Charlotte looked at eachother. "Oh."

"I think he means us, but if you remember Starscream, in this world, flying Transformers are Decepticons." She saw him looking at her oddly. "Geek mode. But it's true. This is the only universe where Autobots aren't allowed to fly."

The other Animated Transformers transformed. Their Optimus stepped forward. "Who are you?"

Charlotte bet her dad to it. "I'm Charlotte, this here's Starscream, that's Galvatron, that's Hotshot and that's my dad Optimus and my mum Elita-one and-Hey, where's Ellen?" She panicked. "She's probably lost in Detroit! OMFG!"

Starscream placed his hand on her shoulder. "Calm down. If I know Ellen, she's probably at Sumdac towers by now."

Animated Bumblebee had wide optics. "How is there two Starscreams and two Optimuss?"

"Different universe." Charlotte gave him a thumbs up. "And try to be less reckless Bee."

~Autobot base~

"So the Decepticons and Autobots in your universe have come to an agreement?" Animated Optimus spoke with Optimus.

"Thanks to my daughter Charlotte." Optimus had his arms folded. "Speaking of which, she's ran off again."

Charlotte came running in in her holoform. "HOLY SHIT SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Starscream picked her up. "What happened?"

"One, stop man-handling me, and two, I pissed Prowl off." She felt her mobile ring. "Moshi moshi? Ellen! OMG WHERE ARE YOU? Sumdac towers? Cool, wait what? I know Jazz! I met her on FanFiction. Yeah we're buddies on Facebook why? She's with you? COOL! I'll be there in ten. Maybe less. K, bye." Charlotte hung up. "Put me down, I'm goin' to Sumdac towers."

Starscream growled. "Don't run into him."

"As if I'll run into this world's Starscream! Besides, he sounds like Spongebob. Not good." Charlotte turned off her holoform. "I'll be back soon!"

Hotshot sighed heavily. "My life is being tortured."

~Sumdac towers~

Ellen was stood with the girl called Jazz Goodwin. "So you're a year older than me...you like Manga...and you know Charlotte. Cool, a new Randomist."

"Awesome." Jazz gave a thumbs up. "Why do I hear a jet?"

"That's Charlotte." Ellen walked outside as Charlotte transformed into her Transformer mode.

Charlotte turned on her holoform. "Hi Jazz. So you got sucked in too eh? I've gotta learn how to control those blasted portals."

"Hey." Jazz smiled. "I've heard that there's a Transformer called Jazz."

"He's cool. Speaking of which, have you seen Sari?" Charlotte looked inside.

Ellen pointed up to the top of the building. "Up there."

"Teenager?"

"Yup."

"Cool." Charlotte ran inside and came back out with Sari. "So, I'm Charlotte."

Sari smiled. "I've already met these two."

"Hence the reason Ellen knew where you were." Charlotte grinned. "So, Sari, let's go to the Autobot base! Oh and Ellen."

Ellen snapped out of her trance. "What?"

"Galvatron's with us."

"Only Decepticon eh?" Ellen chuckled as Charlotte turned off her holoform and transformed.

"Shit I just remembered." Charlotte transformed again. "My vehicle mode only fits one." She picked the three up carefully. "Hold on!" Charlotte activated her thrusters and sped off.

~Autobot base~

Ellen ran in. "We're back!" She looked around. "Awkward."

Charlotte turned on her holoform. "Meh. Sari!" She yelled after the Techno-organic teen. "Wait up!"

Sari spun round. "What do you want Charlotte?"

"Wanna..." Charlotte thought for a bit. "Shoppin! Yeah..." She looked at Sari who had a look of joy on her face. "I take that as a yes?"

"Totally! I've never been to a mall before!" Sari's eyes had sparkles in them. "Let's go!"

Bumblebee walked past them. "Hey. Where are you two off to?"

"Shopping." Charlote grinned. "I'm letting Sari live the life of a teenager! Hopefully I won't go insane. Ellie!" She yelled over to her best friend. "Do you and Jazz wanna come shopping with us?"

Ellen grabbed Jazz's arm and walked over to them. "Yes. We do."

Sari grinned. "How are we gonna get there?" She looked around at the Autobots. "Anyone?"

"I'll take you!" Bumblebee transformed and opened his doors. "Climb in!"

~The mall~

Sari squealed. "I've never been to a mall before." She looked around. "So, where to first?"

"I'd say...we need to give you a complete makeover." Charlotte grinned evily. "And we'll need a guy's opinion too." She caught Sari blushing from the corner of her eye. "Aw! Sari has a crush on Bumblebee!"

Jazz laughed. "You'd make a good couple. Honestly."

Ellen grinned evily and walked outside, coming back in with what looked like Bumblebee in his holoform. "Now let's get going!"

"Go where? What are we doing?" Bumblebee was being dragged helplessly by his arm.

~Next~

Charlotte gave Sari a bunch of clothes. "Ok, now go change into these." She pushed her into a changing locker.

Bumblebee was still ranting where he was held captive by Ellen. "Tell me why I'm here already!"

Jazz hit him over the head. "We're giving Sari an extreme makeover and we need a guy's opinion." She giggled evily as Bumblebee blushed lightly.

"You people are evil." He muttered as Sari came out in a sleeveless top and jeans.

"Well?" Sari twirled round. "Waddaya think?" She grinned as Ellen gave her thumbs up while Charlotte and Jazz nodded. "Bee?"

"Huh?" Bumblebee snapped out of his trance. "What?"

"What do you think of it?" Sari put her hands on her hips. "If I'd have known you'd be spacing out we'd have brought Hotshot." She grinned evily.

Charlotte copied her. "I like the way you think Sari. Even though he's already dating Rosanna, it would have been a good idea." She looked at Bumblebee stammering. "And Sari asked you a question. Now answer it or I will slag you on Halo when we get back."

Bumblebee stopped stammering. "It looks...nice."

Ellen nodded. "And Charlotte, you couldn't beat Bumblebee on Halo for High-grade Energon."

"You wouldn't." Charlotte glared up at Ellen. "**Please **don't tell my dad where my secret stash of High-grade is!"

"As long as you stop sticking to threats you can't keep, yes." Ellen sighed and pushed Sari back into the changing locker to get changed into another outfit. "But here's one thing Bee. If you ignore Sari one more time, she will slag you. Badly."

Charlotte nodded in agreement as Sari came back out. "That was quick." She grinned and high-fived the teen. "Good look for ya."

Bumblebee nodded. "I'm going with Charlotte."

"Good. He answered without us threatening him." Jazz punched fists with Ellen. "I'm gonna get some stuff while I'm here."

~Back at the base~

Bumblebee transformed. "You guys are evil!" He sat down on the sofa. "That's the last time you're dragging me into a shop!"

Charlotte grinned evily. "Shame. I heard there was a new Halo game out and was wondering if I could drag you in there to meet you doom!" Her tone changed from friendly to evil.

Sari laughed as she held her bags. "Come on Bee! It wasn't that bad." She glanced up at Bulkhead. "The girls said we needed a guys opinion. So we took Bee."

Bulkhead nodded. "S'ok lil' buddy. I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

Starscream huffed. "You are wrong there Bulkhead." He looked around. "Where'd Charlotte go?"

Jazz shrugged. "Went outside I think. I heard her transforming."

The seeker mech headed outside and looked up in the sky. "She's a trouble maker."

"She'll be fine! If she needs help she'll call you." Ellen shrugged as she sat down, watching Sari beat Bumblebee on Halo. "I'm more worried about Bumblebee. He's getting owned by a girl."

Ellen laughed. "That reminds me of when Olivia and Charlotte bet this guy online on Mario Kart."

~The moon~

Charlotte transformed. "Ah. Peace and quiet." She sat down. "Maybe I should have said something before I left..."

The other Starscream was watching from afar. "A femme? Maybe I could get something good out of this..."

Charlotte was sat grinning at the planet. "Perfect place for the Decepticons to have a base. Wonder if it's for the view or something else..." She looked behind her to find the Animated Starscream. "Ah bollocks. Not you." She stood up and activated her comm-link. "Screamy? Yeah, it's me. **He** is approaching me and I'm on the moon."

_"I __**told**__ you to stay away from there! I'll be right there."_

The seeker femme sighed. "What do you want?"

"We've not even met and you already know me. My reputation must be bigger than I-"

"I'm from a different universe, currently staying in one that has a tonne of universes clumped into it, showing them as T.V shows. I know your every move! And I've been learning circuit-su from watching Prowl on the T.V screen." Charlotte grinned evily.

The Starscream approached her, looking down at her. "I could use that to my advantage."

Charlotte looked away. "You have one big ego." She saw a familiar jet coming at them. "Screamy!" She ran up to Starscream who transformed. "Whoa... when you said you'll be here soon, you mean soon." She grinned. "He's annoying me. With his big ego."

Starscream looked at his Animated self. "High heels? Really?" He grumbled. "I am better looking right?" He glanced at Charlotte, worriedly.

"Don't worry. Besides, he sounds like Spongebob. While G1 sounds like he's whining all the time and...that's it." She glanced at the Animated Starscream. "And somehow, I think his seeker programming is taking control."

Starscream grinned at her. "Well I know how to solve it." He grabbed her shoulders as his lips met hers.

Animated Starscream growled and flew off. "Damn him. I'll get that femme for myself soon..."

Charlotte pulled away. "C'mon. I wanna get back to the base."

~The base~

Bumblebee approached the two as they came in. "What happened?"

"I flew up to the moon, your Starscream was there and me being the dumbass that I am, I forgot the ship was up there. So he came and rescued me." Charlotte pointed to Starscream behind her.

"So what happened between you and Animated Starscream then?" Jazz looked up from the T.V screen.

"He wanted to rape me." Charlotte spoke with a straight face and burst out laughing with Ellen when they saw everyone's scarred faceplates. "I'm kidding! Seriously Hotshot I thought you knew of my sick sense of humor!"

Hotshot fumed. "I do!"

Ellen calmed down. "Well it's not as bad as when I said I had a dream when I was seven and captain hook was pervin' on me." She saw Charlotte muttering as she turned on her holoform. "Charlotte hasn't watched Peter Pan again. So to speak she hasn't watched it in years."

Starscream turned his holoform on and grabbed Charlotte's waist. "And I'm blaming Primus for the whole getting an instant connection when you meet your spark mate. I was never talkative. Till I talked to Charlotte for the first time."

"It was strange. And we were both secretly wondering how a relationship between a Transformer and a human could work out till I found out I was a Transformer. Lol. In my dimension the Transformers become human sized." Charlotte grinned. She glanced at the T.V which was playing music and Sari who was bobbing her head to it.

"What are you thinking?" Hotshot noticed her serious face.

"Sari are you any good at dancing?" Charlotte asked politely.

Starscream looked up at Hotshot and they both spoke. "We all know where this is going..." The two groaned.

Sari nodded. "Yeah, why?" She stood up from the sofa as Charlotte hopped over it and searched for the song 'Bad Boy' by Cascada.

"Me, you, dancing contest."

"Ok, this I gotta see." Bumblebee moved the sofa back a little and sat down on it with Starscream who had turned his holoform. "How good is Charlotte?"

"She holds what she says is the world record on Just Dance." The seeker sighed and smiled. He turned to the smaller bot and grabbed some paper and pen out of his subspace. He wrote a note on it and gave it to him. "Read it."

The note read 'I know you like Sari, now get the courage to make a move you glitch.' Bumblebee blushed, but glared at the taller bot all the same. He wrote one back.

"Stuff u huh?" Starscream chuckled. "For your information, I only realised my feelings for Charlotte not long when we arrived in the universe we're staying in."

"Still. Non of your buisness." Bumblebee turned his attention to the two having a dance off as the seeker did the same.

**Lottie: YAY! DANCE OFF!**

**Starscream: Ok then.**

**Bumblebee: Go Sari! **

**Sari: Bumblebee?**

**Bumblebee: Eep! *Blushes and speeds off***

**Lottie: Lmfao. R and R guys!**


	2. Stalker

**Lottie: YES! Another chappie. Love triangles are awkward.**

**Starscream: ...Great.**

**Animated Starscream: YOUR FEMME WILL BE MINE!**

**Lottie+Starscream: Keep dreamin' buddy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers!**

Chapter 2: Stalker

Starscream and Charlotte were sat, both with their holoforms off as they stared at the T.V. Charlotte had creamed Sari at the dancing and the techno-organic was sulking in her room. "No offense Charlotte... But Top Gear is getting real old."

"I gotta agree with you there. Harry Hill's T.V Burp is better." Charlotte stood up and walked down the corridor, only to nearly crash into Bumblebee. "Sorry Bee." She chuckled. "Oh yeah, when will the D-cons attack?"

"Why?" The small bot raised an optic ridge. "Bored already?"

"Yeah. I wanna see what their reactions are to us. And It's be funny for Megs cause he'd be utterly confused." Charlotte laughed with him. "Wanna play Halo later?"

Bumblebee perked up. "Sure." He went to walked away till the femme grabbed his arm. "What?"

Charlotte grinned. "You like Sari right?" She tried not to laugh as he blushed and nodded. "Ask her out already. The Transfans back in my dimension were waiting for a season 4 so you and Sari were dating. Plus, alot was left like what happened to Blackarachnia and where the Dinobots were and the Constructicons." She sighed.

"I'm too embarrased to."

"You're telling me that the bot who talks non stop is embarrased to ask a femme out?"

Bumblebee shut up and walked away as Elita-one approached. "What happened?"

Charlotte grinned. "I found out Bumblebee likes Sari but he's too embarrased to ask her out. Talk about weird." She walked back into the living room and saw Starscream stepping outside.

~Outside~

Starscream turned his holoform on and sighed, enjoying the breeze. He turned around and saw Charlotte in her holoform too. "Hey."

"What are you doing out here?" The femme grinned. "It's nearly nine." She looked up at the dark sky. "We should go camping one time."

"What about Centre Parcs?" Starscream grinned. "We have the money at least." He chuckled as Charlotte nodded and snuggled into him. "It's getting late. Let's go back inside."

"Yeah. I'm bushed." She yawned and followed him inside, walking past Ellen who was forcing Bumblebee to watch Paranormal Activity. "That's mean Ellen."

The girl grinned. "He needs to be scared by something less scarier than the D-cons." She looked at Galvatron who was sat on the floor watching it. "No offense."

Starscream yawned. "We're gonna bed." He looked at Charlotte who rubbed her eyes. "Night everyone."

"DON'T BE MAKING WEIRD NOISES!" Ellen laughed as Galvatron twitched his right optic.

"Ellen do **not** start that again!" The Decepticon leader put a hand over his optics. "I'm glad Alucard isn't with us. He'd be encouraging it."

"That's cause he's a hentai." She paused. "Do not search that up. Honestly." She looked at the animated Autobots. "It's slang in Japanese for pervert and you don't want to know the other meaning."

Bumblebee looked at her. "Why? What's wrong with knowing it?"

Ellen grinned evily. "It's Manga porn." She chuckled as Optimus came in with Elita. "Hi."

"Ellen stop saying disturbing things please." The Autobot leader sighed. "And what do you know that I don't?"

"...Shit." Ellen looked at Jazz for help. "C'mon, I need help." She saw the teenager shake her head and walk away. "Yeah... Charlotte and Starscream are... Erm... How should I put this?... More serious." She gave him a sorry smile. "It started in the Hellsing dimension. Sorry."

"And I didn't know about this because?" Optimus folded his arms. "Charlotte's my daughter. I should have known about this."

Ellen sighed. "They said they were gonna tell you. Don't blame me." She walked away.

~On the moon~

Animated Starscream was watching his monitors, watching the Autobot base. He growled as he replayed the bit with Charlotte and his alter ego outside. "That femme will be mine." The seeker sat on his chair and fell asleep.

~The next morning~

Charlotte awoke in Starscream's arms. "Morning." She rubbed her eyes and looked up at him. "What happened to my morning kiss?" A slight moan escaped her mouth as her tounge locked with the mech's at the side of her.

"I love you." Starscream stroked Charlotte's back. "What time is it?"

"Why?"

"Cause I'm really tired. Still." The seeker yawned. "Get us an Energon cube will you?"

Charlotte raised her eyebrow. "You'd really trust me to get you Energon? Ok." She got up and walked out the room, turning her holoform off in the process. She bumbed into Animated Optimus on her way. "Morning."

"Morning Charlotte." The young mech grinned. "Just woke up?"

"And dying to get back to sleep. I'm glad I'm not in my holoform, I looked like a wreck." Charlotte laughed awkwardly. "I hate Screamer."

"What did he do?"

"He asked me to get an Energon cube for him cause he wants to go back to sleep _real_ bad." The femme placed her hand on her helm. "I wonder where he got it from."

Optimus laughed. "Who knows. Anyway, I'll see you later."

Charlotte saluted him. "K." She walked to the Energon room and grabbed two cubes.

~The living room~

Bumblebee was sat playing Halo with Jazz. "It's weird. You have the same name as someone in the Elite Guard."

"Ellen told me about that. I'd like to meet him." The teenager looked up at the yellow bot. "I'm more of a Tokyo Mew Mew person really." She grinned.

"He looks like a DJ." Ellen popped up from behind the two.

Ratchet came in and looked at Ellen. "Where's the other Optimus?"

The taller teen thought. "I think he went out for a drive with Elita." She sighed. "I want the Decepticons to attack."

"Why?"

"It's too quiet. Honest."

"I prefer it like this." Ratchet folded his arms. "Besides, we lost Omega."

Ellen put her head in her hands. "I heard about that. Scratch that, I knew once I saw Sari was a teenager. Damn it was weird. One minute she's eight and the next she's sixteen." She chuckled. "She barely appeared in the series after that."

Charlotte came in, holoform on. "That's cause she was in a fucking coma for a few days and then she was stuck at home being an average teenager."

"Watch it with the launguage." Ratchet put his fist up at her.

"Look, you don't have a lazy arse spark mate who told you to get him a fucking **ENERGON CUBE**!"

"She's pissed. _Really_ pissed." Jazz laughed. "Man I'd hate to be you."

Charlotte ejected her skates. "I'm going out."

Starscream came in just to see her going outside. "Where did she go?"

"Out." Everyone in the room spoke.

~At the park~

Charlotte sat down on a bench and sighed. "Finally, peace and quiet." She heard something up in the tree above her. "Very funny Prowl." She smirked as Prowl came out of the tree.

The motorcycle bot smiled a little. "You like nature too huh?"

"Yes and no. I still need technology to survive." Charlotte chuckled as he hopped out of the tree. "Oh yeah, you wouldn't mind teaching me a bit of circuit su will you?"

"I won't mind. It'd be nice to have a student." Prowl sat on the floor. "And what's this about you wanting the Decepticons to attack."

"I'm bored."

Animated Starscream transformed and landed infront of them. "Well, well. What do we have here?"

Charlotte looked up at him. "Yo." She pulled her iPod out of her pocket and placed the earphones in her ears.

"Charlotte." Prowl raised an optic ridge. "Aren't you going to do something?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

Optimus and Elita transformed in the middle of the park as Charlotte walked up to them. "What happened now?"

She pointed to Animated Starscream behind her. "He's trying to harass me." She took her earphones out of her ears and placed her iPod back in her pocket. The femme started walking away. "I'd hit him, but I might kill him."

"Why's that?" Elita chuckled. "Still annoyed from this morning?"

"Good guess. You deal with him, I'm gonna have a walk around, maybe call for Sari." Charlotte smiled and walked off.

~Sumdac tower~

"Sari?" Charlotte turned off her holoform and flew up to the top, turning it back on when she reached it. "You here?" She opened the door to the balcony and looked inside. "Saaaariii?"

Sari walked into her room and nearly jumped out of her skin. "Geez don't scare me like that!"

Charlotte shrugged. "I do that alot."

"Scaring people?"

"When I'm around Ellen it becomes a habit."

"Oh dear." Sari sighed. "So what do you want to do?"

The femme thought a bit. "Movies?"

"Ok." Sari nodded and grabbed her wallet as the two ran out her room. "Dad I'm going to the movies!"

**Lottie: Done. Lol. Quick. R and R.**

**Sari: I love the movies!**


	3. Kidnapping part 1

**Lottie: Ha ha LOL.**

**Starscream: So what's happening in this chapter?**

**Lottie: Me and Bumblebee have a fight on Halo and something cool happens which I can't say because it'll spoil the whole chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Armada or Animated. Or Halo. Or Hellsing.**

Chapter 3: Kidnapping part 1

Charlotte grinned and punched her fist in the air as she bet Bumblebee on Halo: Reach on slayer. "Beat **that** shorty!" She laughed and sighed, calming down. "Only Chris can beat me at this game. And few online players. So you must suck or I got lucky."

Ellen came in and grinned. "So you **have** gotten better at Halo."

"Damn right." The femme grinned and watched Optimus, her Dad, come in. "I bet Bumblebee on Halo. I think I'm getting better."

"You play the game every time you get the chance at home, it's no wonder." The mech chuckled and folded his arms. "You've been on this game far too long now." He turned it off.

"NO!" Bumblebee cried as Charlotte patted his arm.

She sighed. "It's ok shorty. We can play on it later. Or relive some glory days on Halo 2 and watch me shitting myself as the flood try to kill me."

Starscream came in with Ratchet. "Who won on Halo?"

"Me." Charlotte grinned.

"Wow. So you don't suck. And what's with you saying you shit yourself when you go on the levels with the flood on Halo 2?" He turned his holoform on.

"My audio receptors are being poisoned by bad human words." Bumblebee held the sides on his head as he rocked back and forth.

Jazz, Charlotte and Ellen turned to him and spoke at the same time. "Get used to it."

Animated Optimus had walked in a second before. "Scary." He turned the news on and it showed a crater with smoke coming out of it. "Autobots. Roll out."

Galvatron sat on the sofa. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Suit yourself." Starscream turned to him as he transformed and followed the femme ahead of him.

~Crash sight~

"Oh man. Andrew **said** this was a bad idea." Chris sat up and rubbed his head. He was in his robot mode. His cockpit opened and Alucard, Chief and the Arbiter appeared from it.

"Really? Try spending time in a jet that so happens to be a transforming maniac with two plastic toys that can speak." Alucard hopped out as Chris picked up the two. "I'm actually glad you decied to do this. I can find Ellen."

The Autobots (yes all of them, Literally) transformed. Animated Optimus heaved the young mech up by the arm and turned to his alter ego. "One of yours?"

Ellen ran up to Alucard and gave him a hug. "Yay. Now my vampire boyfriend from a different universe can encourage me to say creepy and disturbing things."

"Oh dear lord." Charlotte sighed. "Alucard, while we're here... Don't try any funny buisness with Ellen. Ok?"

"Like what Animated Starscream did with you?" Ellen chuckled as Alucard grinned.

"Pretty much." The femme turned to Starscream behind her who was growling. "Cool it. You can kill him later, or torture him. Which ever you prefer."

The vampire sighed and placed his head in one of his hands. "I'm surrounded by machines."

Ellen tugged on his sleeve and gave him the cute eyes. "It's not that bad. You should be happy you're away from Cyclonus."

"I have to agree with that." Galvatron appeared from behind. "Oh dear Primus. Not **you**." He looked down at Alucard. "Don't go causing trouble."

"Galvatron, Galvatron." Charlotte placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure you remember when me and Ellen were going on about the funny bit in the Hellsing manga where Alucard was peacefully drinking medical blood and a ghoul appeared at the side of him so he shot it."

"How can I **not** forget that. Ellen was running round with his hat on. And trying to steal **his gun!**" The older mech yelled and slapped his forehead. "Can we just get back to base before I go insane, revert back to my Decepticon ways and kill everything in sight?"

"I really have to agree with Galvatron on this one." Starscream had his arms folded.

~Autobot base~

Chris turned on his holoform and grabbed a Xbox remote as soon as he got in. "Bumblebee, I'm challenging you on Reach."

Charlotte walked up to him. "Slayer, me you and Bumblebee." She grinned as Chris raised an eyebrow. "I bet Bumblebee a few times. He's not much of a challenge. I think I got better at it to be honest." She sat down next to him as they loaded it up. "Can we go on Halo 2 later?"

"Why?"

"Relive some glory days of me shitting myself on the levels with the flood."

"Oh hell yeah."

Alucard was stood with Ellen and Bulkhead in a corner. "I'm surrounded by machines. Can I run yet?"

Ellen looked at him. "No. If you're going to sulk you can sulk somewhere else."

"You're coming with me." The vampire smirked and pinned her body to his.

"Spare me. Please." The girl looked away from him, a slight blush appearing on her face. "I'm going to my room."

"L. O. L." Chief was sat next to Chris, watching him on Halo. Kicking ass. Again. "Alucard can u rapes Ellen of her humanities plzzzzz?"

"I like him." Alucard grinned at him. "I really do."

Ellen sighed. "You would. He wants you to rid me of my humanity. I would acutally like to live till I look old enough to buy alcohol and stuff by myself."

Charlotte stood from her place on the sofa. "No way!" She looked at Chris who was grinning. "You got fifty kills within a span of seven minutes! Hack!"

"I just went to killing Bumblebee when I couldn't kill you. He's an easy targets." He went to online. "Nao. We has a d8 w/ grifball."

"High five mai bro." Chief grabbed Charlotte's remote. "Move bitch. It r **my** turn."

"Whatever." Charlotte walked off to her and Starscream's temporary room. "Alert me if something interesting pops up. Like Chris getting all three points on grifball or the Decepticons attacking."

Ratchet sighed. "I'm still having to get used to that."

Ellen looked at him. "What? Us maniacs?"

"Yeah." The medic nodded.

"You'll get used to it. Eventually." Jazz grinned as she looked up from the magazine she bought. "I got used to it fast."

"Long live Manga." The girl besides her put an arm round Alucard's shoulder who...well...just grinned again.

~With Charlotte~

Charlotte had snuck out of the base via the window in her room. She turned off her holoform and transformed, zooming into the sky. "Finally. I can fly peacefully."

Unbenowest to her, Blitzwing and his pal Lugnut were out looking for Allspark fragments. Blitzwing's random side showed. "Oh! Look! It's a femme-bot!"

"Idiot!" Lugnut grumbled. "It could just be a human aircraft!"

"Human aircraft don't have a blue and black colour scheme. **Now** who's the idiot." The Icy personality showed.

The femme was flying to Dinobot island. It wasn't **that** hard to find anyway. She landed and transformed, sitting down cross-legged on the grass. "Finally I can relax." She offlined her optics and sighed.

Blitzwing landed, his Icy persona was showing. "You, femme-bot. You must be a Decepticon right?"

"No. From where **I **come from, Autobots can fly." Charlotte smirked.

"And where would that be **Autobot**?" Lugnut growled, itching for a fight.

"A different dimension. Eat it." She grinned and stood up. "And if you don't mind, I was looking for some peace and quiet. Now go before I blast you."

The largest mech laughed. "Petty threats won't save you Autobot."

"Oh I don't need threats." She aimed her null rays at them and opened fire. Soon the two were gone, flying away. "**Finally** I can relax." Charlotte sat back down and leaned against a tree, taking a nap.

~An hour later~

The femme woke up and yawned, sitting up. She looked at her surroundings and her optics went wide. "AH!" She looked at her hands and saw stasis cuffs. "Shit!"

Animated Starscream swirled round on his chair to face her. "Awake are we?"

"Look, can I not have some nice alone time **without** a Decepticon disturbing me?" She sighed.

"I like femmes that are fiesty." He smirked.

"It appears you also like femmes that are already take too." Charlotte smirked back. "Now let me out of these Primus for saken stasis cuffs."

Starscream grabbed her neck and lifted her to his height. "Well, your Spark mate can forget it. You're mine."

Charlotte grinned. "I'm glad I'm at your height. I can kick you." She pushed his abdomen with her feet and landed on the floor. "I'm never defenseless."

The seeker mech growled and grabbed her by the wing, hard. "Well, soon you will be defenseless." He dragged her to a cell and locked her in it. "I'll be back later. Try not to miss me." He smirked and blew her a kiss.

"Ew." The femme grimaced and leaned against the wall. "I never imagined myself in this situation."

~Autobot base~

Starscream was pacing back and forth, worried. "She's been gone over an hour. I know she needs to get some air sometimes but I'm really worried."

Galvatron sighed. "Starscream, for Primus sake! Sit still!" He yelled.

"Well your Spark mate isn't missing is she?" Starscream yelled back.

"Guys!" Sari yelled from the sofa. "Optimus will find her."

Animated Optimus drove in and transformed. "We looked all over Detroit. She's not even on Dinobot island."

The seeker mech was quivering. "Argh!" He punched the wall and stormed out, transforming and heading to the moon.

Elita walked in with Optimus. "He's probably just going to have another look around. Knowing him."

~The moon~

Charlotte sighed and bashed her head on the wall again. "Ow. Ow." She grimaced and stopped. "Dammit."

Animated Starscream came back in and walked into the cell. "Miss me?"

"Like I miss Call of Duty." She grinned and sat down. "And I don't like Call of Duty. It's ok. Just not as good as Halo."

"A femme that plays human video games. Interesting." He got down on one knee and lifted her chin. "But that's not why you're here."

"Yeah. I'm here because you're a pervert and you're going to use me to satisfy your sexual desires." Charlotte laughed at his disturbed face. "Not gonna happen."

Starscream brought his face closer to hers and crashed his lips into hers. He chuckled into it as he felt the femme trying to get out of his grip. Satisfied for now, he pulled away and grinned. "It just did happen." He stood up and walked out.

She had wide optics and was panicking and shaking. "He's going to hate me now." Charlotte brought her knees up to her chest and bent her head down. "I want my Screamer..." She mumbled.

**Lottie: I don't know why I did that.**

**Animated Starscream: Why hello again.**

**Starscream: *Hits alter ego over the head* Don't flirt with her or I'll literally kill you.**

**Animated Starscream: *Walks off***

**Lottie: R and R.**


	4. Kidnapping part 2

**Lottie: I like this story.**

**Ellen: Starbitchy to the rescue!**

**Lottie: Very funny Ellen.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.**

Chapter 4: Kidnapping part 2

Charlotte was sat moping in the cell with an Energon cube. "This sucks." She sipped the last of it as her kidnapper walked in.

"How's the Energon dear?" Starscream walked in, his red optics gleaming.

"Call me dear again and I'll knock you into the next millenium." Charlotte grinned sweetly, her optics flashing with danger.

"You'll get used to it." The magenta seeker smirked before shooting her side. "That'll help."

The femme winced as she sat up, covering the wound which was now leaking Energon. "Bastard."

Starscream walked out and shut the cell. "See you later." He laughed and walked away.

~Outside on the moon~

A certain red and white mech growled as he got a call on him comm, just as he landed too. "What?"

_"Starscream, come back to base." _Optimus was on the other side.

"You might be my future father-in-law but that's not going to stop me from rescuing Charlotte. Primus knows what that sicko's done to her by now." Starscream sat down.

_"Knowing Charlotte, he's probably not done much. How can you tell she's there anyway?"_

Starscream decied to transform and head back. "I can feel it in my spark."

~Inside the Nemesis~

The mech's alter ego had just seen him left. "I thought he'd never leave." He smirked. "I'm going to get my way with that femme one way or another."

~With Charlotte~

She was sat in the corner of her cell. He wound was covered in dried Energon, but started leaking again when she moved her side. "That bastard." Charlotte sighed and bashed her head. Bored, she started humming something from the disney movie Tangled she watched with Sari. "Flower, gleam and glow. Let your powers shine." She chuckled a little. "Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine." A grinned formed on her face, not knowing her kidnapper was on his way back. "Heal what has been hurt. Change the fates design. Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine, what once was mine."

~With Animated Starscream~

On his was down to the cell, Starscream heard someone singing. Wondering who it was, it lead him to Charlotte's cell. Not wanting to disturb her, he hid out of sight. After the song was finished her appeared infront of her. "Well, well. It seems I'm getting more than I bargained for."

"Wh-Son of a-" Charlotte cried out in pain as he shot her again. "Stop doing that!" She growled.

"Do you only sing for your sparkmate? Such a shame he's not allowed to rescue you."

"What?"

"Oh yes. So you better just give up femme before someone gets hurt."

~Autobot base~

Galvatron looked at Starscream in concern. He hadn't seen that deadly look in the mech's optics since the war. "Starscream, calm down. We can't just rush in there."

The seeker paid no attention to him. "If that fragger does anything to her he's going to die." He growled, making everyone back away in fear.

Both Optimus's came in. "We've got a plan." The younger Prime grinned. "We better hope this works."

"The only thing that'll work is charging in there, rescuing Charlotte and blowing up the place." Starscream growled, making Bumblebee who was sat on the sofa, wince.

"Look, Starscream." Optimus walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I want to get my daughter back as much as you do but recklessness will get you nowhere."

"It **will**!"

"And I'm telling you to stick to the plan!" Optimus yelled and forced him to sit on the sofa. He sighed, seeing that the seeker had shut up. "The plan is to ambush the Nemesis, attack Charlotte's kidnapper-"

Starscream growled. "My alter-ego. According to Charlotte he's the closest one to the original Starscream from G1." He sighed.

Sari grinned. "Well it's good to know you have a smart girlfriend."

"Geeky. Not smart."

"Can I continue?" The Autobot leader was slightly annoyed from being interrupted. "We'll attack Charlotte's kidnapper and Starscream will rescue Charlotte. Good plan?"

"I guess." The seeker was still angry, but agreed to the plan. "I'll kill him personally."

~Nemesis~

Animated Starscream was sat in his chair at the screens of security cameras around Detroit and such. "What will it take for her to crack?" He growled as he switched one of the screens to Charlotte cell. A grin formed on his face as he saw her curled up in a ball with some Energon seeping from the wound he gave her earlier.

~The cell~

Charlotte was quietly humming what she sung earlier. When she was done she growled. "That bastard." She sighed and yawned. Her internal clock said it was nearly nine at night. Over a day she'd been there. "I'd better get some rest." She winced as her wounds still hurt.

"Broken yet?" Starscream leaned on the wall in the cell.

"When did you come in?" The femme glared at him.

"Just as you stood up." The mech smirked. "Answer my question."

She grinned. "No I haven't broken yet and I never will."

Starscream sighed before grinning evily. "How about if I said I'll kill your sparkmate."

"You wouldn't." Charlotte offlined her optics before sitting on the berth behind her. "You don't have it in you."

"How do you know that?"

"You're the only Starscream out of all of them except the original that has a very similar persona to him." Charlotte smirked as she onlined her optics.

"I'm the original Starscream!"

"Really? The first TF series aired in 1984 and the first movie aired two years after that. Shows I'm geekier than you." The femme folded her arms. "You can't deny it."

The seeker mech standing growled. "Whatever femme."

Charlotte glared at him. "Call me femme one more time and I **will** blast you into oblivion."

Starscream glanced at her before shooting her again in the arm. "Don't talk back to me."

~Autobot base~

Chris, Alucard and Jazz were watching a blank TV screen. "I really want to go on Halo." Chris twitched. "Must. Go on. Xbox." He continued twitching till Alucard whacked him over the head.

"Shut up." Alucard folded his arms and got up.

"Hai guys. Wat's up?" Chief appeared and put his hands in the air. "Let's kick sum n00b a$$."

"I wud." Chris sighed and placed his head in his hands. "But O.P **ban** us frum Xb0x. Sad face..."

"Tell him that u have super cancer! An make sure he let u on Xb0x." The small figure hopped up on his knee.

The Arbiter walked in. "There's no such thing as super cancer Chief."

~With Charlotte~

The femme was bashing her head on the wall. "Slowly slipping into insanity..."

Starscream walked up to the cell. "Broken now?"

"I'm slowly slipping into insanity. Even though I was already three quarters way there. You took me away from my Xbox rights." Charlotte twitched. "Need...to kick noobs asses...NEED GRIFBALL!" She collapsed on the floor. "And I think I've gone."

"Gone where?" The mech raised an optic ridge.

"To hell. Basically. Over twenty four hours without Halo... I'm actually impressed." Charlotte looked at him as he came in. "Good new for you. Bad for me."

"You've broken? Wow." Starscream grinned as he sat by her. "Lets see shall we?" He placed a hand on her bad arm.

Charlotte growled. "Get off me-OW!" She cried as she moved it. "Bastard."

Her kidnapper chuckled and stroked her thigh, noticing her weak state. "Brilliant." He smirked and forced his mouth on hers. Starscream chuckled into the kiss as he noticed fluid leaking from the femme's offlined optics. "This will be fun..." He smirked as he parted.

"No..." Charlotte mumbled.

"No? I see you've not done the sparking process yet with your precious 'sparkmate'. I'm honored." Starscream chuckled with an evil tint to it.

"Monster." The femme sobbed as he kissed her neck. She gave up from the lack of Energon and pain from her arm and side. "Stop it."

~Autobot base~

The younger Prime was sat outside as it grew dark. "When should we put the plan into action?" He turned to his alter ego.

Optimus sighed and grimaced under his faceplate. "As soon as we can. Find Starscream and Hotshot. Hotshot's one of my best soldiers so don't worry." He waited as the young mech went inside.

He came back out again with Hotshot and Starscream. "How are we getting to the moon?"

"We'll use the space bridge on Sumdac's tower. Starscream can fly up and meet us there." The Autobot leader transformed as the others followed.

~Nemesis~

Starscream waited at the entrance, itching to get in there to rescue Charlotte. 'Primus if that son of a glitch has so much as hurt her or violated her he's as good as dead.' He growled, growing impatient. Finally he waltzed inside and snuck around the corridors. Closing in on the cells, he heard sobbing.

"Stop it please."

The mech immediatly recognised it as Charlotte's voice. 'Charlotte.' He finally came to the cell she was in when anger took over him. Starscream stepped inside, grabbed his alter ego's neck and bashed him against the walls. "When I'm done with you you'll only be good enough for spare parts."

His alter ego cried out in pain as Starscream punched him in the abdomen. "Your femme will still be mine."

Both mechs exchanged glares as Charlotte continued to sob, not caring what was going on. 'He's going to hate me.'

"Charlotte!" Hotshot ran in. He had followed the sound of fighting. "Are you ok? Little sis?"

"No..." Charlotte cried, still keeping her optics offlined.

The yellow and red flamed mech tried to get the femme up on her feet. He failed seeing she would not budge. "C'mon. You've got to move so we can get you to Ratchet for repairs."

The magenta seeker had managed to get his enraged alter ego off him, only to be attacked by two Optimus Prime's. "I will get my revenge!" He growled before recieving a very **very** hard hit to the back of his head, rendering him unconcious.

"Charlotte dear. It's me." Starscream bent down to Charlotte. "Turn on your optics and let's get you out of here." He smiled kindly, only to see she still wasn't doing anything. "Please?"

"N-no." The femme hugged her knees, no matter how much her wounds hurt. "Y-you'll hate me."

"Why would you think something like that? You know full well I'll never hate you." Starscream placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let's get you fixed up before he comes online again."

Charlotte sniffed. "Ok..." She let him pick her up as she fell into recharge straight away.

Optimus placed a hand on her helm. "Her energy levels are low. No wonder." He sighed while looking at his daughter.

The young Prime next to him grimaced. "A young femme like her should never have had this happen to her." He sighed. "Decepticons will be Decepticons."

~Autobot base~

Charlotte was having a nightmare, possibly due to the traumatic incident. "STARSCREAM DON'T LEAVE ME!" She shot up, optics wide and online. "I...it was just a dream."

"I was hoping you'd join the living by waking up peacefully." Ratchet was at his computer. "You've been in recharge for three days. You've got one strange mech." He pointed to the chair where Starscream stirred.

"What...?" He flashed his optics as Charlotte was sat up on the berth. "You're awake." He grinned and sat on the berth with her.

"I'll leave you be." The medic left the room.

The femme looked down in shame. "I...I'm sorry. I was too weak." She let her optics leak.

Starscream hugged her. "Non of it was your fault. He injured you and you lost quite a bit of Energon. Never mind only giving you one cube." He sighed and kissed her, sliding his glossa into her mouth.

Charlotte let out a soft moan as her optics offlined. She tensed up as his glossa slid along her neck. "Starscream..." She sighed and held the back of his head.

"I've missed you." The seeker smirked as he pulled away.

"I've missed you too." She let out a sigh. A sad sigh. "You don't hate me?"

"The only one I hate is that wretched alter ego of mine." Starscream growled. "He violated you, not to mention hurt you."

Charlotte smiled. "Thankyou." She let him hug her as she rested her helm on his shoulder. "I had a nightmare that you said you hated me and just walked away."

Starscream kissed her head. "That's just a nightmare love. I'd never do that to you."

"Can we go now?" The femme looked up at him. "I haven't been on Halo in nearly a week."

"Alright, but I'm keeping you to myself tomorrow."

"You love to do that don't you?"

"What can I say?" The seeker mech smirked. "I'm overly-possesive." He kissed her neck and felt her shiver. "And you love me for it."

Charlotte smiled at him. "I remember taking a quiz once on quizilla on which Transformers Cybertron character is most likely going to fall for you. I got you on the first go. When it said you acted like an ass 99.9% of the time I wondered what the frag it was on about."

"You ignore every one of my flaws don't you?"

"What flaws?"

Starscream smirked. "I love you."

Ratchet came in and gave Charlotte a few scans. "She's fine. As long as you give her another Energon cube she'll be fine. If not just give her another."

"Got it." Starscream took the femme's hand. "Let's go get you on Halo."

"Finally. You have no idea how much I missed that game. I need to kick ass really **really** bad on Grifball. And team slayer." Charlotte grinned.

~The room~

Chris, Charlotte's friend Jazz and Cheif were on Halo. Right when Charlotte walked in. "Awake now?"

"Geez, nice to know you care." She folded her arms and sat down. "Can I join you? I nearly slipped into insanity from the lack of this game."

"Sure. Grab teh spare remote." Chief looked at her. "Chris r complaining no-one r challenge."

"Good. Bumblebee sucks compared to me anyway." The femme grinned.

~Four hours later~

It was seven in the evening. Jazz and Chris had gone off Halo to get some tea while Prowl watched a nature channel. Charlotte, both Optimus's, Hotshot, Starscream and Bulkhead had gone to get some Energon. "Fasinating." Prowl muttered before going into shock.

Bumblebee popped up behind him. "Nature channels ruin your mind!" He laughed with Ellen who was stood on his shoulder.

"I dared him to. Nature channels will eventually move onto how they reproduce. And trust me, it ain't pretty."

"Can I not watch this show in peace?"

Hotshot came in. "With Ellen around, peace is the last thing we'll get."

~Charlotte and Starscream's room~

Starscream had turned his holoform on and was sat watching a movie with Charlotte. "So what movie is this again?"

"You can't remember the name Sex in the City?" Charlotte raised her eyebrow.

"Well, it's a strange name." The seeker chuckled and waved the minstrels in her face.

"Look, I'm seventeen. This is rated fifteen. I should have watched this ages ago." She grabbed them and opened the packet. "And you're not having these."

"Do you want to gain weight?"

"I'm not going to. With the amount of time I spend **running **from the Decepticons and batting Scavenger in the training room, I should be loosing it more." Charlotte ate two minstrels.

Starscream sighed and snuggled up to her on the bed as the movie started. "This movie better be good."

Charlotte looked up at him. "Acorrding to lots of people it is."

**Lottie: I haven't seen sex in the city yet.**

**Ellen: Poor you.**

**Lottie: Yet I've had the shit scared out of me and I've seen Hellsing. **

**Ellen: Yup. R and R people.**


	5. Argument

**Lottie: This chapter might shock some readers if you're really used to Starscream and Charlotte not arguing at all. Just a note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Hellsing or Arby n the Chief. Hasbro, some Japanese guy who's name I've forgotten and JonCJG own them.**

Chapter 5: Argument

Charlotte was sat watching TV, thinking about the events that had happened in the while they'd been there. "Well my life took a turn for the worst." She sighed, making Bumblebee and Chris look at her in confusion.

Starscream came in and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You life hasn't taken a turn for the worst. I'm gonna turn my alter ego into scrap metal." He smiled as she laughed.

"I'm looking forward to it." She fake a smile and stood up. "I'm going to our room." Charlotte walked onwards.

~Starscream and Charlotte's room~

"I can't wait to leave." Charlotte sat on a chair next to a desk. She looked at the blank TV screen and sighed. "Nothing's got any fun in it anymore."

"What are you moping about my lovely?" Starscream wrapped his arms around her neck. "I know something's troubling you." He swirled the chair round so she was facing him.

"I just can't wait to leave. We had no trouble with the other dimensions, why this one?" She came and sat next to him on the bed. "I've got a stalker who's possibly wanting to steal off with me and I fear going outside without you or the Autobots. It's like he's waiting for the right moment."

Starsceam hugged her. "Now that's just silly. Last time you were just unlucky."

Charlotte budged away from him. "I had a nap on Dinobot island and during that time he managed to kidnap me! That isn't unlucky." She curled up in a ball and turned away from him. "Just go away."

"Charlotte-"

"Leave!" The femme stood up and hit him on the cheek. Her eyes went wide in shock as the two went into complete silence.

Starscream placed a hand where she hit him. "I'll just go..." He walked out of the room.

Charlotte felt tears streaming down her face. "I-I can't believe I just-" She curled up in a ball again and cried silently. A few minutes later, her dad came in with his holoform in. "I'm a terrible person."

"Charlotte. Starscream told me what happened. He wanted me to make sure you were alright." Optimus bent down and placed a hand on her head. "We all know you've been in alot of stress lately."

"I-I **hit** him." Charlotte looked up at him, her face a mess. "He probably hates me now for sure."

"If he hate you would he ask me to check on you?" The mech watched her lower her head. "Didn't think so. He really worries about your safety. Don't worry."

Charlotte wiped her tears and sighed. "What should we do?"

Optimus smiled. "Starscream wants to give you some space to calm down, so if you want he can sleep on the sofa tonig-"

"I'll sleep on the sofa." Charlotte stood up. "It's not fair on him."

"If you want. But he won't like it."

"He can deal with it."

~Living room~

Starscream was sat in the corner of the rec room, staring into space with his holoform turned off. "Dammit."

Optimus walked up to him from talking with Charlotte, his holoforn turned off. "Well..."

"What did she say?" The seeker stood up.

"She wants to sleep on the sofa instead of you. She said you can deal with it." He shrugged. "She thinks it won't be fair." Optimus sat next to the mech. "What started this anyway?"

"Charlotte doesn't believe that she's not having much good luck here. I told her it was silly to think he's going to be constantly after her and she hit me after I refused to leave." Starscream sighed and looked down at the floor. "It's my own fault."

"Well, we all know she's under alot of stress, especially with your alter ego going after her." Optimus saw a distant look in the young mech's optics. "Are you even listening to me?"

Starscream sighed heavily and nodded his head. "As insane as it sounds, this is the first time Charlotte actually wants to leave."

Optimus stood up. "I'm not surprised. We'll wait a few days, see if she cheers up."

"Gotcha." The seeker went outside and flew around a little.

~With Charlotte~

Charlotte was still sat in her and Starscream's room. "I'm a horrible person. I'm a horrible person." She yawned and looked at the clock. Seeing it was only six, she walked out to get an Energon cube. After finishing it and watching Chris and Chief kick eachothers asses at Halo, she watched Starscream walk through the door. "Er...hi."

"Hi." The seeker turned on his holoform and went to their room.

"I'm a horrible person." Charlotte looked back at the screen.

~Nine o'clock~

Most of the bots were now recharging. Apart from Starscream and Charlotte. The femme was busy with a blanket and a pillow, feeling guilty while getting some recharge. "I hope he can forgive me." She fell asleep into a dream.

~Dream~

Charlotte was walking around the base looking for Starscream. "Starscream? Where are you?" She walked through all the corridors and finally came to their room. 'Odd. I don't remember our room being so far from the rec room.' She opened the door and saw him sat on their berth, depressed. "Starscream?"

"Who's there?" The seeker looked up as he turned to her.

"It's me..." Charlotte walked up to him. "Charlotte." She saw him edge away from her. "What?"

"You...you're not Charlotte. She was killed by that wretched alter ego of mine." A growl eminated from Starscream. "You're just a figment of my imagination coming to haunt me."

Charlotte saw him draw his wing sword. "Starscream please don't." She panicked as he pointed it at her.

Starscream's optics seemed emotionless. "It's not like it's going to hurt you anyway."

"STARSCREAM!" The femme's eyes widened as he swung it down.

~Reality~

"STARSCREAM!" Charlotte shot up from the sofa. She felt a hand on her shoulder and saw it was Starscream's. "It-it was all just a dream."

"You were screaming when I awoke from my dream." The seeker sat next to her. "What was it about?"

"You...said that I died by the hands of your alter ego and...tried to kill me saying I was a figment of your imagination." She saw his face go white.

"I...had a similar dream. My alter ego had you captive and murdered you infront of my very optics." Starscream hugged her. "Hopefully this isn't a sign."

Charlotte snuggled against his chest. "I don't want to die."

Starscream smirked. "You won't. I'll make sure of that." He laid her down as he watched her dose off. "Goodnight." He sighed and walked off.

~Morning~

Charlotte was very nervous. And paranoid. "I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die, calm down you're not gonna die."

"If this is about the nightmares you and Starscream both had you're insane." Optimus walked up to her. "You're not going to die because you're not leaving this base without one of us bots with you."

"Good." Charlotte sighed and smiled a little.

"Your mother was worried when she heard about the similar nightmares you and Starscream had though. I had to tell her strange things like that happen." The mech stood up and walked off.

"I'm going mentally insane. If I haven't already." The femme shook her head and turned her holoform off. She walked off and got an Energon cube, running into Bumblebee and Sari. "Hey."

Sari smiled at her. "Heard what happened between you and Starscream. You must really be in alot of stress."

Charlotte gave her a sheepish grin. "It's been a while that I've been in alot of stress. Trust me."

"Want to play some Halo later?" Bumblebee grinned. "Me and Sari are planning on meeting up with some online friends and fans."

"Sure. I can own them if they're as bad as you."

"Now that's just mean! Pick on the little guy why don't ya?" The small yellow mech folded his arms before Hotshot came by. "Apparently I'm bad at Halo."

"I've got evidence from Charlotte's friend Jazz. She filmed it all." Hotshot smirked. "Better luck next time small fry."

Charlotte laughed as she grabbed an Energon cube. "Good one Bro." She punched fists with the yellow and red mech before sipping the Energon.

**Lottie: Sad face. Charlotte has scary nightmare.**

**Starscream: I look forward to the next chapter. Really. R and R so she can update the chapter before I SLIP INTO INSANITY!**


	6. I missed you

**Lottie: I really wanted this chapter up. And so do the reviewers actually. :)**

**Starscream: You are so obsessed with people reviewing on you stories.**

**Lottie: I'm more mature now than when I was twelve. Those Mew Mew stories sucked badly.**

**Starscream: They must have. You barely read any stories.**

**Lottie: I've got like seventy faves on Transformers, two on Tokyo mew mew, two on Halo and one on Ironman.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

Chapter 6: I missed you

Starscream was about the city flying, looking out for any trouble. "Nothing here Optimus."

_"Return to base. I'll take over."_

"You're going to make a great father-in-law aren't you?" The seeker turned round and flew back. "How's...Charlotte?"

_"Doing fine at the moment. She's sat watching Chris and Bumblebee on a racing game."_

He sighed as he zoomed at full speed to the base and transformed. "I'm back. Though I need some Energon. Zooming back here at full speed tired me out." He walked off to find the Energon.

Sari walked in with a can of oil for Bumblebee. "Here." She sighed and looked at Charlotte. "You ok?"

"Perfectly fine Sari. I think." The femme hugged her knees and caught Ellen glancing at her.

"I know what's wrong. She's craving Starscream's attention."

"Thank Primus that didn't sound like a sexual joke again." Charlotte chuckled again.

"Good. It wasn't meant to sound wrong." Ellen sat next to her. "I'm gonna tickle ya."

Charlotte looked at her. "Ellen I'm not in the mood."

The taller teen sighed and folded her arms. "Fine. Me and Alucard are going to steal all the alcohol."

"Go ahead." The femme sighed and rested her chin in her hands.

"Look, you're not meant to be depressed. I'm meant to get depressed more! I went depressed when you were gone! Depressed when you and Chris nearly died and when I watched Marley and Me."

"Everyone gets depressed at that movie." Charlotte stood up and walked away.

Starscream walked in. "What happened?" He only just saw Charlotte leaving. "She's not ill is she?"

Ellen sighed and shook her head. "Geez... What are you craving exactly?"

"Random question." The seeker sighed and sat down. "Would you think I'm crazy if it was Charlotte I'm craving?"

"And vice versa." Ellen smirked. "Face it. The two of you can't stand to be twenty four hours apart from eachother."

"You're right." He stood back up and walked to their room.

~Charlotte and Starscream's room~

Charlotte was sat reading a book, trying to get the fact out of her head that Ellen said. Yes **fact**. "Dammit." She felt tears on her face and saw them drop into the page.

Starscream had snuck in and turned his holoform on. "Charlotte." He nearly had the breath knocked out of him as she ran to hug him. "You're going to ruin that pretty face of yours crying." He gave a weak chuckle before tears slid down his face. The mech rarely showed weakness so it surprised both of them.

"Starscream are you...**crying**?" Charlotte looked up at him, only to have the seeker cupping both her cheeks. "Starscrea-" She tensed as he kissed her with craving and passion, only to return it. The femme relaxed in his grip as he picked her up, not breaking it. "Screamer... I missed your company." Charlotte breathed as they parted, her lying on the bed.

"So did I." The seeker was panting with need. "I need you right now..." He kissed her more roughly as well as more passion than the first.

~Rec room~

Hotshot, Bumblebee and Ellen were playing on CoD. "I hope they don't argue again."

Ellen smirked and chuckled evily. "I'm sure they'll be just fine..."

"Oh. Right." The red and yellow mech nodded. "They can't stay over twenty-four hours away from eachother."

"Do you guys have some form of phsycic link? Cause I don't get it." Bumblebee glanced at the two.

"They brought their relationship up a notch a few months ago." Hotshot sighed. "My mind was innocent before then."

Ellen looked at the small mech next to Hotshot. "So you get the memo. They're nearly as serious as a couple can get. Next thing you know they'll be doing that spark thingy Red Alert told me about where they can talk to eachother through a bond or something to long distances." She sighed. "When he explained it to me I just thought mental conversation."

Elita walked in. "That basically sums it up." She turned on her holoform. "What are you playing?"

"Call of Duty." Bumblebee grinned. "I'm kicking Hotshot's aft."

"Yeah, cause he's lettin' ya." Jazz walked in yawning."Boy this sucks."

"Have the jet twins shown yet?" Ellen looked up at the Animated Optimus who was observing the city. For D-cons.

"Who?" Bumblebee and Optimus gave her questioning looks.

Ellen shrugged. "Never mind." She smirked. "You'll get it sooner or later."

Bulkhead came in and sighed. "The Elite Guard are coming in the next week or so. I really want to hit Sentinel."

"Don't we all Bulky?" Sari walked through the door.

"Oh Charlotte would love to prank him." Ellen smirked again.

"When should we let her know?" Bumblebee questioned her.

Jazz walked in and sat on the sofa. "Don't know don't care. Now I wanna own someone's ass at CoD."

~In the morning~

Charlotte came in the room yawning, looking a mess. "Couldn't be arsed to do my hair. Actually bothered to shower and get dressed though."

Bumblebee started at her before laughing. "Oh Primus you look terrible!"

"I think she looks better with messy hair." Starscream came in, smirking and holoform turned off.

"Thanks." Charlotte sorted out her hair with her fingers. "Better than nothing."

"You're extremely lazy this morning." Elita came in with Optimus, an arm drapped over her shoulder.

The femme yawned. "No shit sherlock." She smirked and turned to Ellen who was sat on the sofa drinking tea. "Tetley tea Ellen?"

Ellen looked at her and sighed. "Sadly, all we had was PJ tips." She shook her head. "And I swore I'd never drink this shit."

Bulkhead walked in. "What's with all the human swearing?"

"We're Randomists. It's what we do." Jazz came in. "Oh Charlotte. Some Elita Guard guys are coming soon. Along with some Sentinel Prime guy that everyone seems to hate."

"We all hate him. I'm gonna call him the blue chin when he gets here." Charlotte smirked and Chief came in, sat on Chris's shoulder. "Remember Fairly Odd Parents?"

"Oh yeah. The Crimson chin." The young mech chuckled. "Him and Sentinel have so much in common."

Ellen smirked. "The chin."

Bumblebee turned on the Xbox. "I'm guessing Sentinel should watch out."

"Shit yeah." Charlotte chuckled evily before turning off her holoform. "No D-cons?"

"Me and you can go scout the area you know." Starscream placed an arm round her.

"Meh." The femme seeker grinned. "If we come across Blitzwing or Lugnut we can kick their aft."

~In the sky~

Starscream was doing corkscrews in the sky. "See if you can beat that. If you can you choose what we do when we get back to the base."

Charlotte sighed and spun round while doing loop-de-loops. "I know what you're thinking. Ask my dad if we can spark bond so we don't have to use the private comm."

"I'm simple aren't I?" The seeker transformed and landed on Dinobot island with Charlotte. "So this is where you came to take a nap huh? I can see why. It's peaceful."

"I know right?" She turned on her holoform and signalled Starscream to do so. "Let's go see the Dinobots."

"That's how it got the name." He spoke quite dumbly.

~A week later~

Sentinel, Jetfire, Jetstorm and Jazz arrived. "Optimus you bucket of bolts." He smirked as he put a hand on his old 'friend' Optimus's shoulder. "Why haven't we been able to contact you?" He yelled.

The young blue and red mech brushed the hand off his shoulder. "Hello to you too Sentinel."

Charlotte walked in with Starscream behind her and glanced at them. "Huh. Earlier than expected." She looked up at the seeker behind her. "Where'd dad and mum go?"

"They went on patrol." He shrugged.

"Geez they don't like to be away from work too long do they?"

"What are you doing with **Decepticons **here?" Sentinel screamed at Optimus as Galvatron came in.

"What insubordination is this?" The Decepticon leader growled.

The blue chinned mech gawped at him. "WHO ARE YOU?"

Galvatron smirked. "Galvatron, formerly known as Megatron. Leader of the Decepticons."

"Bu-but-"

"War's over in our Dimension. Summert happened that caused me to open yet **another **portal and we ended up here." Charlotte walked up to him. "Where we're staying, all Transfans including me want to kill you."

"Why?"

"You're an ass with a huge ego the size of your chin." The femme smirked and looked at Galvatron who was still doing the same. "I'm Charlotte. The mech behind me is Starscream and-where'd Hotshot go?"

Hotshot ran in. "HELP ME!" He had Alucard after him. "Alucard I know you're mad I pissed Ellen off but she'll get over it and if you kill me she'll be angry with you!" He panted and leaned on Charlotte. "What up?"

She chuckled. "If you stop insulting anime you'd actually survive these incidents without a trip to the med bay."

Jazz walked in the room. "Hey guys. What's with the racket?" She looked at Sentinel scowling. "Yo. Blue chin. Going out for a drive might help."

Sentinel growled and transformed. "Maybe I will!" He left.

"Hey Jazz." Charlotte looked down at her and picked her up. She turned to the funky looking mech named Jazz. "This will be extremely confusing. Jazz, Jazz."

"Hey lil' lady." Jazz picked up the girl. "Awkward. We have the same name."

"Yeah." She chuckled. "Someone will yell Jazz and we'll wonder which one."

Charlotte leaned against Starscream who was being quiet. "You're not usually this quiet. Not in deep thought are you?"

The seeker snapped out of his trance. "Huh? What?"

The femme smirked. "What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

"Right."

"Honestly!"

"I believe you."

"Stop being sarcastic!" Starscream's faceplate had managed to turn red.

Charlotte was still smirking. "You can tell me later."

He sighed in relief and looked over at where Hotshot, Bumblebee and the Jet twins were playing on Halo Reach. "Not more bots that like this game."

"Hey." Charlotte nudged him. "Halo is a true classic."

"I'M THE MASTER OF HALO!" Chris ran in with Chief in his hands and Arbiter running after him. "TO THE XBOX!"

"Obsessive much?" She chuckled. "Although I'm not one to talk much."

Starscream chuckled. "True."

Charlotte looked up at him. "Do you have any obsessions?"

"Yeah. A simple one you already know of." The seeker smirked. "You."

"Aw thanks." She hugged him as Jetfire and Jetstorm looked at them. "I don't think they've seen two seekers that love eachother before."

"I'm not surprised. They're Autobots. And they're young." Starscream chuckled.

Optimus and Elita came in. "What happened?"

Charlotte shrugged. "Elite Guard. Jazz met Jazz which was awkward cause they both have the same name, Sentinel got pissed because we were creeping him out and the Jet twins are on Halo with BB and Chris."

"Oh." Optimus shrugged. "Ok then."

"Daddy..." The femme did her puppy dog eyes.

"What do you want?" He sighed.

"Please please pleeeease can me and Starscream spark bond?" She pouted as he started to think about it.

Ellen smirked. "Aw Charlotte. Why do you have to do the cute face?"

Starscream chuckled. "What did she just say?"

"Oh..."

Elita looked at Optimus who sighed. "Well?"

Starscream began to get worried. 'I don't think this will be good.'

"Go on." The Autobot leader smiled under his facemask.

"Yes!" Charlotte beamed and looked at Starscream who had a biiiiiiiiiiiig grin on his faceplate. "Finally."

"I think this just took a turn for the worst." Optimus sighed. "I'm going to get some recharge."

Elita chuckled and went off to get some Energon. "Charlotte you've got to stop terrorising your father."

Charlotte looked up at Starscream and they both laughed. "It's a habit."

"I suggest we get some recharge too."

"I agree one-hundred percent."

**Lottie: That ended well.**

**Sentinel: Not for me.**

**Lottie: You and Galloway have so much in common.**

**Ellen: Oh yeah! They do? Cause I've not seen the live action movies yet.**

**Lottie: Like hell! They have huge egos, Sentinel hates most of the bots he knows. I think... Maybe he only likes himself...**

**Sentinel: I'm still in the room!**

**Lottie: And Galloway hates the Transformers all together and has a huge ego and everyone hates him too. R and R to tell me if you've spotted the similarities. :)**


	7. Scarred

**Lottie: Lol**

**Sari: It's time to inflict ALOT of pain on Sentinel.**

**Lottie: As much fun as that sounds and I'd like to kill him off, you can do that in the later chapters.**

**Sari: WOO!**

**Lottie: BB?**

**Bumblebee: What? About Sentinel?**

**Lottie: You'd like to kill him too? Awesome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.**

Chapter 7: Scarred

Sentinel was cowering in the Elite Guard ship. Jazz came in. "Two Optimus Primes...and one's a leader from a different universe."

"Optimus has always been the leader of the Autobots apart from in this verse." Charlotte popped up. "Ask me anything about the other Transformers universes. Apart from Beast Wars. Not watched that yet and don't plan to."

"Why not?" Jazz looked at her.

"I'm just not fond of the idea of Transformers transforming into animals." The femme shivered. "This universe is nice though. It's like G1 and Beastwars mixed together." She grinned and walked off. "I'll be back in the base if anyone needs me."

Jazz watched her leave. "She's nice."

Sentinel twitched. "No she's not. She's a damn 'con. Con's fly!" He shivered. "They all are."

"You're over-reacting." Jazz left him.

~In the base~

"Can we prank Sentinel yet?" Ellen looked up at Animated Optimus. "We all hate him. So do you."

"I admit I dislike him. But that's mean."

"Dislike's a bit of a weak word isn't it?" Charlotte walked in through the door. "Hate is slightly too. All the fans want to murder him. I don't blame them." She laughed. "If you put Galloway and Sentinel in a room together they'd be like twins!"

Ellen burst out laughing. "OMG! You're right!" The two were in a laughing fit for a while till Hotshot came in. "Funny."

The young mech looked confused. "What did I miss?"

"You missed me and Ellen finally realising that if you got Galloway and Sentinel in a room together they'd be acting like twins!" Charlotte started laughing again. "OMG I have to search up that pairing."

"I thought you hate slash fics." Ellen raised an eyebrow.

"I do. But I just want to see and if there is any I'll burst out laughing." The femme grinned as Starscream came in. "Morning."

Starscream grinned. "What were you laughing about?"

Ellen sighed. "We realised how much Sentinel and Galloway have in common. And if you had them in a room together they'd act like twins."

"I can't believe I didn't notice that." The seeker mech laughed.

"Neither did I. And when we get back I'm checking to see if there are any pairings of the two so I can LOL." Charlotte burst out laughing again.

Chris came in the room and saw her clinging to Starscream, laughing. "I don't want to know."

Ellen looked at him. "It wasn't that bad. We just realised how much Sentinel and Galloway have in common."

"I don't get it."

"Dumbass." Charlotte glared at him after suddenly stopping her laughing fit. "I can't believe you."

"What's up?" Jazz walked in with Sari. "Talking about that Sentinel prick?"

Charlotte nodded. "We just noticed how much him and Galloway have in common." She giggled.

Jazz thought for a while. "It's been a long while since I've see the second movie. I get what you're on about though." She laughed.

Sentinel walked in behind Jazz. "What's everyone laughing about?"

"You and Galloway from the Transformers live action movies." Ellen grinned. "You two have alot in common."

"Yeah. You both hate everyone you know, have huge egos and... All the Transfans hate you and him." Charlotte grinned.

Elita walked in. "I'm not gonna ask."

Optimus looked at the scanners after being distracted. "Charlotte. you're in luck. Decepticons."

"YES! FINALLY!" Charlotte hugged Starscream. "We can kick Decepticon ass!"

"Ehem." Galvatron wasn't amused, siting in a corner. "I'm a Decepticon."

"Didn't mean you." The femme looked at him and dragged Starscream outside.

Optimus sighed and transformed into a fire engine. "Autobots. Roll out!"

~Somewhere in the city~

Optimus, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Prowl, Jazz, Hotshot, Charlotte and Starscream transformed. "They have to be after something."

"Allspark fragment most likely." Charlotte shrugged as they looked at her. "I haven't watched the bloody series in a while! Either that or Lughead and Blitzbrain want some more of my fist." She grinned evily.

"You're scary when you get battle hungry." Bumblebee shivered. "I never want to get on the wrong side of her." He looked at Starscream who just nodded.

"You know, shame mum and dad aren't here." Charlotte grinned. "Oh well. Their loss." She laughed and was hit on the back of the head by Hotshot. "Hey."

"In all seriousness, do you want humans to be killed or not?"

"..."

Hotshot sighed. "You have got to be kidding me."

Optimus shook his head. "Charlotte, Starscream. I want you provide air cover."

"But...all the Decepticons can fly." Charlotte pointed out. "Oh well." She flew up in the air as Starscream followed, going to the target area of the Decepticons. "I want to shock them. Can I shock them?" Charlotte grinned as they didn't detect them.

"Go on." Starscream chuckled as she opened fire.

"Let's kick Megatron's ass. I wanna own it."

"Honestly you play way too much Halo."

"No such thing as too much Halo." Charlotte sighed and continued firing on the Decepticons below. "I'll take on Lugnut."

Bulkhead was thrown against a wall by the said Decepticon. "Need help here!"

The femme grinned and flew down fast, placing both feet on Lugnut's back and pushing him far with a great amount of force. "Boo ya!"

Starscream sighed and attacked Blitzwing along with Bumblebee. "Need a hand small fry?" He smirked.

"Don't call me small fry!" Bumblebee growled, shooting Blitzwing with his stingers while the seeker went at him with his wing sword.

"You might have more recruits Autobot. But you will never defeat my army of Decepticon!" Megatron's sword clashed with Optimus's axe.

Charlotte sighed as her and Bulkhead knocked out Lugnut. "Dad." She opened her comm. "We may need backup."

Optimus's voice came through. _"I'll be there ASAP." _

Charlotte sighed as the young Prime who was battling against Megatron was thrown against one of the buildings. "My dad'll be here soon." She held him up. "In the mean time, I'll take him on."

Just as she said that, Optimus arrived and transformed. "No you're not."

"But daaaaaaaad." Charlotte huffed and folded her arms. "Fine. Hotshot, Bumblebee. You're with me. Let's see if there are some humans left in the area."

"What? Two of you?" Megatron looked at the both of them. "Decepticons." He sighed, not liking his chances. "Retreat!"

Charlotte walked around and heard a faint crying coming from some debris. She approached it and moved some, revealing a small girl who looked to be the age of four. "Are you ok?" She saw fear rise in her. "It's ok. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm an Autobot." She pointed to the insignias on her wings.

Bumblebee zoomed over to the two. "Hey. Who's this?"

"I don't know Bumblebee. Let's try and find her parents." The femme looked up in the sky. "Starscream!"

"What?" Starscream landed next to her. "Where did you find her?"

"In this bunch of debris." Charlotte held the girl close. "What's your name? I'm Charlotte."

The girl looked up at her and spoke with a quiet voice. "Amber."

Charlotte grinned and went all wacko. "AW! She's so adorable." She grinned and held Amber up to her cheek. "She's so cuuute! Can we keep her?"

"You've finally lost it." Starscream sighed. "Honestly."

"She's like Tohru from Fruits Basket when she's little!" Charlotte saw Amber trying not to laugh. "Yeah. Laugh at me. I would."

"You're funny." The young girl grinned.

Bumblebee huffed. "How about me? I'm the fastest thing on wheels!" He transformed and spun round them.

Starscream smirked. "Considering you're the fastest thing on wheels...why don't you take Amber to find her parents?"

"Yeah. Pick on the little guy why don't ya?" Bumblebee glared at her after transforming. "I'm going to see if there are any other humans round here."

"She has grown on me." Charlotte grinned and placed Amber down, transforming into her jet mode.

"And she likes you more than me. It's not fair!" The small yellow and black mech zoomed off.

Amber stepped inside Charlotte. "I've never been inside a jet before."

Charlotte took off. "Trust me. It's fun."

**Lottie: Done. U like?**

**Starscream: That was...something.**

**Ellen: *Rofling***

**Lottie: R and R people.**


	8. IT'S THE PAPARAZZI!

**Lottie: YES!**

**Sari: WE CAN KILL SENTINEL!**

**Ellen: Really? Cause I thought he was needed in the next sequel.**

**Lottie: No. We're gonna rot his mind and make him listen to Justin Bieber and then feed him to the Decepticons.**

**Jazz: Brill. **

**Starscream: You're actually gonna kill someone who's an Autobot and acts like a Decepticon?**

**Sari: Yeah.**

**Disclaimer: Screamer's girl does not own Transformers or Arby n the Chief.**

Chapter 8: IT'S THE PAPARAZZI!

Charlotte was having a flying contest with Jetfire, Jetstorm and Starscream. "That's not fair!" She yelled at the twins who combined into safeguard. "That's cheating!"

Safeguard spoke. "It is not cheating. You are just sore loser as the humans say."

"My Sparkmate isn't a sore loser!" Starscream transformed. "I win anyway." He pointed down. "We got to the park and I did the most stunts."

"Who counted?"

"Look down."

Safeguard transformed and saw Chris. "Hello Chris! Who won?" He landed after Charlotte and Starscream.

Chris nodded to Starscream. "No wonder he gave himself the nickname King of the skies."

"Hey." Charlotte folded her arms. "I gave him that nickname."

"Whatever." Chris looked down as he was in his robot mode and saw people with cameras. "I'm off." He transformed and flew off.

Safeguard separated to become Jetfire and Jetstorm. Jetfire waved at the humans. "Hello humans. We are part of the Autobot Elite guard."

Jetstorm waved with his brother. "I am Jetstorm and this is my twin Jetfire."

Charlotte ignored the paparazzi asking questions as did Starscream. She glanced at the park and saw Amber. "Hey Amber."

Amber saw her and ran up to give her a hug. "Thankyou for saving me the other day."

"No prob kiddo." Charlotte picked her up.

"Can we go for another spin in your jet mode again."

"Well... I'd love to. What about your mother?"

Amber glanced at a woman the femme recognised as her mother. "Can I?" She saw the woman with a confused look so Charlotte bent down.

Charlotte grinned. "I won't harm her. She's like a little sister to me."

"I don't know. Autobots aren't meant to fly."

"...The jet twins can mother." Amber pointed to the two signing autographs. "Besides, I trust her."

"Go on then."

Charlotte and Amber exchanged grins. "Let's go." She transformed and let her clamber in. "Don't forget to fasten the harness."

Amber fastened it and they took off. "Can we go to the island in the middle of lake Erie?"

"I've been meaning to check out Dinobot island for some time." Charlotte sped off and reached the island quite fast. She let Amber out and transformed, turning on her holoform. "C'mon."

"What's that?"

"What?"

"You turned into a human."

"It's called a holoform." Charlotte grinned and let Amber hold her hand. "Let's go into the woods, see what there is." She went deeper into the woods and found Grimlock.

Grimlock saw the two. "Intruders! Grimlock destroy."

Charlotte stepped infront of Amber who whimpered in fright. "It's ok Grimlock. We won't hurt you."

"Me Grimlock destroy!"

"Calm down Grimlock." Charlotte turned off her holoform. "We're here to look around."

"Femme bot pretty." Grimlock transformed into his robot mode. "Me Grimlock leave you now. Grimlock sorry."

"S'ok Grimlock." Charlotte grinned and patted his arm. "Let's go Amber." She let the girl step into her hand and placed her on her shoulder.

Grimlock followed her. "Let Grimlock show you way." He grinned goofily and took them to the center of the island. "This is Dinobot home."

Charlotte placed Amber down on the ground. "Don't go too far."

Swoop and Snarl came up to them. Grimlock was swooning over Charlotte. "Femme bot and human not intruders."

"Swoop and Snarl huh?"

"How femme bot know?"

"Because Grimlock... I'm totally awesome and I sorta came from a different universe. And this is a TV show so I know everything that happened before I came here." Charlotte sat down and watched Amber enjoy herself in the trees. "My name's Charlotte."

"Charlotte pretty." Grimlock grinned and sat down with her. "Grimlock happy to show her round."

Charlotte laughed. "Thankyou Grimlock. You're not the first mech to say so."

Grimlock looked sad. "There is other mech who your affections go to?"

"Yes." Charlotte heard a jet engine above and saw Starscream. 'Starscream. I'm below you if I'm who you're looking for.'

"Why do you always run off?" Starscream landed infront of her.

"Amber wanted to come explore. Grimlock let us come." The femme grinned up at him. "She's enjoying herself."

Amber clambered up a tree and appeared at the top. "I'm tall!" She watched the bird flee from the tree and laughed.

Starscream looked at Grimlock. "I thought he didn't like anyone in his territory."

"Grimlock not harm Charlotte because she pretty." Grimlock was grinning. "Who are you?"

"Starscream." The seeker nodded. "You're letting him fawn over you?"

"It's quite flattering." Charlotte laughed. "The only one who usually fawns over me is you."

"True." Starscream sat next to her and watched Amber climb out the tree. "Found something?"

Amber ran up to them. "I picked these for Charlotte." She gave the femme a mixture of flowers she found.

Charlotte took them. "Thankyou Amber." She leaned against Starscream. "Dad'll have a cow if he knew I was here without his permission."

"Why?"

"I don't know. But he knows from Christmas that I don't give a slag about his orders." Charlotte smirked. "He forbade me to have anything that could make me drunk but I got wasted anyway."

"You love to provoke Optimus don't you?" Starscream sighed.

Grimlock looked over at Starscream. "What does Starscream do to gain Charlotte's affections?"

Starscream hit his forehead. "We can do nothing about it. We're Sparkmates."

"What are Sparkmates?"

"In human history, some cultures say soulmates are when a person or their heart is split and when they meet they instantly feel a connection and fall in love are something." Charlotte thought. "That's what I got from Wikepidea."

Grimlock lowered his head. "Grimlock sorry."

Charlotte grinned. "You're sweet."

Starscream looked shocked. "WHAT ABOUT ME?" He pleaded. "Aren't I sweet?"

"No. You're just my knight in shining armour. Literally."

"Let's just get back."

Amber clambered into Charlotte's jet mode. "Can we come back again?"

Starscream laughed and transformed, flying after them. "I'm sure we will."

~Park~

Amber ran to her mother. "Bye Charlotte!"

Charlotte waved and was ambushed by reporters. "What?"

"What's it like to serve under the command of Optimus Prime?" One reported asked her.

"When did you arrived here on Earth?"

"Shut up!" Charlotte yelled. "Geez!" She flew up in the air. "This is why I don't like paparazzi." She zoomed back to base.

~Base~

The femme came in grumbling and Ellen ran up to her. "Stupid reporters."

"Reporters ambushing ya?" Ellen raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"Oh..."

Optimus came from behind her and placed a hand on her head. "I'm pleased that you didn't shoot them."

Charlotte glared at him. "I didn't. I just yelled at them and flew off." She sighed and looked up at him with big optics. "Daddy..."

"What?"

"Can I get War for Cybertron 2 when we get home?"

"Fine, fine." Optimus held his hands up. "Whatever."

Charlotte grinned and hugged him. "Thankies Daddy!"

Sentinel saw what happened and sighed. "Grow up!"

"Tried it once." The femme smirked at him. "Didn't like it so I reverted back to my old ways."

"Liar." Starscream placed a hand on her shoulder. "You've never tried growing up."

"Meh. Still."

Sentinel shook his head. "I'm still convinced you're Decepticons."

Ellen looked up at him and poked him. "That's because you're a gay bastard who can't tell one energy signal from another."

Charlotte turned on her holoform grinned. "And you'll have us two nutters to haunt you in your dreams till you turn to the Decepticon side."

"I'm not a Decepticon!"

"You sure as shit act like one." Charlotte folded her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"I agree with Lottie." Ellen grinned and began to whisper something to her buddy. "Why don't we find some paint and spike his Energon and make him look absolutely ridiculous?"

"Good plan." Charlotte laughed.

Sentinel picked them both up, a rather tight grip. "What were you planning?"

Ellen smirked. "We were planning a surprise party but obviously you wanna die before that happens." She laughed and pointed to Starscream and Alucard who was levitating in mid air. (He does that. Really.)

"Put them down and we won't resort to brute force." Alucard smirked.

"I like how you think." Starscream looked towards Alucard. "But you're still creeping me out with your levitating."

"Get used to it."

**Lottie: Lol.**

**Ellen: The next chapter will be lol. We'll make Sentinel listen to Justin Bieber.**

**Lottie: Yeh. See what happens. R and R people.**


	9. Pranksters

**Lottie: Sorry about leaving. Exams are going on so I've been revising and doing homework and correcting spelling errors in my Clash of Dimensions.**

**Bumblebee: What's happening in this chapter?**

**Lottie: I...forgot. I've got it planned in my doodle pad somewhere. *Reads pad* WOO! Sentinel prank!**

**Sari: THANK THE LORD!**

**Ellen: NEW PAINT JOB!**

**Chris: KILL BLUE CHIN WITH JUSTIN BIEBER AND REBECCA BLACK MUSIC!**

**Starscream: You lot are all insane. I'm surprised I'm still alive.**

**Animated Optimus: You're used to it. At the end of this story I'd be surprised if we were all alive.**

**Lottie: I'm not that cruel.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, Hellsing or Arby 'n' the Chief in any way.**

Chapter 9: Pranksters

Alucard was still glaring at Sentinel who placed the two down. "You just had to let Ellen go. Charlotte can fend for herself."

"HEY!" Charlotte and Ellen yelled.

"He doesn't like meee!" Charlotte cried as Ellen hugged her.

"It's ok Imoto-chan. He's just still getting used to having friends." Ellen smirked. "How I love to insult him and get away with it."

Starscream shook his head as they walked out the door. "You need someone to protect you. Remember?" He turned to Charlotte.

Charlotte smiled and placed her hands on her hips. "Well then, why don't you escort us? You are my knight in shining armour after all."

Ellen sighed and began to walk away. "I didn't see that, that didn't happen." She turned to see Starscream with his holoform on, a hand round her friend's hip. "Honestly you two."

"You should be used to it by now." Alucard appeared besides her and smirked.

"How I long to shoot you right now." Ellen sighed. "Come on! I don't have all day!"

Charlotte looked puzzled. "How are we gonna get ahold of some drugs?"

Starscream laughed. "We said we'd spike his Energon with high grade. And lots of it." He saw his sparkmate grin evily.

"We can easily get ahold of that." Charlotte shrugged and turned to Ellen. "To the paint store!"

~Store~

Charlotte and Ellen looked at the medium tubs of paint. "We need to make him pretty."

Ellen nodded. "We do Lottie." She picked up green, red, yellow and purple. "Do we need pink?" She handed them to Starscream who placed them in a trolley.

"Someone will be paying for this and it isn't me." Starscream raised an eyebrow.

"Get pink." Charlotte turned to the mech behind her. "And me and Ellen are paying equally. It's cheap and the both of us are taking part."

"Oh. Good." Starscream heaved the trolley along.

~Night time at the base~

Ellen and Charlotte had managed to hide the pain from Sentinel and were nice to him ever since they got back. And at night, gave him a heavily spiked Energon. "Right. Let the plan commence." Ellen grinned as she carried half the paint and Charlotte carried the other half. "He's asleep, we're getting closer to the ship and-hey Jetstorm." She watched the blue mech step out.

Jetstorm picked them up. "Hello. How are you Ellen?"

"We need to get to Sentinel's room and we don't have a fraggin' clue where it is." Charlotte sighed in defeat.

"Oh! I will help you. What are you doing anyway?" The jet twin glanced at the paint.

"Making Sentinel look like a demented rainbow." Ellen shrugged. "He needs to have his reputation ruined."

"Oh..." Jetstorm dropped them off on Sentinel's berth.

Charlotte grinned. "Thanks." She opened the red. "We go in order."

Ellen shrugged as they tipped it all over him. "Now the yellow." About half an hour later they were done and the paint was beginning to dry. "Done. Should we go back to the base and sleep my good friend?"

"Yeah. I'm tired and it's like eleven." Charlotte shrugged. "I can't believe Sentinel turns in early."

"Eh. Besides I think Starscream might be waiting up for you." The tall teen smirked.

"He usually does actually. An excuse he uses is that he has nightmares when I'm not with him. To be honest, those nightmares were affected by the bond." Charlotte shrugged. "I was paranoid about Animated Starscream kidnapping me again which resulted in Starscream's dream and during that he was worried about me being killed which resulted in the end of his dream and the middle of mine."

"I'm so glad I'm not a Transformer." Ellen blinked. "What would you do if we met Galloway from the movies?"

Charlotte thought a while. "Obviously I'd introduce him to Sentinel. Then rant on about how the Transformers are a more advanced race and they worry about us and shit." She wandered out the ship with her friend behind her. "And if he says I don't have any evidence I'd say it was right infront of him the entire time and show him I'm a Transformer and if he pushes me to the limit then I'll have Starscream and Galvatron torture him."

Ellen grinned. "Nice plan." She yawned as the two walked inside the base. "Night Charlotte. Make sure Starscream doesn't rape you in the night."

"I'd hit you but I'm really tired right now to actually get annoyed. But he won't. If I'm not in the mood for it he has to suck it up and act like a mech."

"But mechs complain if they don't get any interfacing when they want it." Ellen blinked as they went to part ways. "Right?"

"I meant a grow up mech." Charlotte sighed and shook her head. "We have lots of them round the base, why do you think Galvatron plays video games alot?"

"Um... I don't know."

The femme groaned and placed a hand on Ellen's shoulder. "Because he hasn't found his sparkmate yet and he won't find one sitting on his aft playing Halo. I think the mech's pretty content at the moment."

Ellen shrugged. "I guess. So he doesn't have sexual urges. Shame. I wanted to torment him about it."

"Torment him about not finding his sparkmate. That'll piss him off more." Charlotte yawned and walked away. "No interfacing for Starscream tonight. I'm bushed."

"Heh. Night time is good anyway. Lots of people are in bed."

"You aren't one of them. I bet you attempted to spy on us at night once didn't you?"

"...No..."

Charlotte was about four feet away from Ellen. "You did didn't you?"

The girl admitted defeat. "Yeah, but you were sleeping."

"And plus, this isn't our own base with soundproof systems." Charlotte walked off. "We need those so don't wreck it when we get back!"

~Starscream and Charlotte's room~

"Ellen was talking to me about interfacing." Charlotte yawned as she walked in. "It's like she's trying to find some blackmail, but I gave her something she can use against Galvatron."

"That he hasn't found his sparkmate?" Starscream sat up.

"He won't find her at this rate playing Halo will he?" Charlotte changed into her nightgown. "I really need some sleep."

Starscream grinned playfully. "Aw, no fun tonight?"

Charlotte rolled over. "No."

"Please?"

"Suck it up I do all the work."

"You do not."

"Act like a mature mech like Optimus and suck it up." The femme yanwed and turned round, kissing his cheek and closing her eyes. "Night."

Starscream laughed, knowing he annoyed her. "Goodnight." He hugged her as they fell asleep.

~Morning~

Charlotte was the last to awake as she felt Starscream kissing her neck. "Go away. I had a late night last night."

The seeker kissed up and down her arm. "Nope." He smirked.

"Piss off. You know what I'm like when I'm still tired." Charlotte sat up and hit him with a pillow. "I appreciate the attention but no thanks."

"Wakey wakey!" Ellen ran in. "Rise and shine lovebirds!"

"Ellen. You know you said to make sure to make sure he doesn't rape me?"

"Yeah?"

"You were right and I'm failing miserably. I want to go back to sleep."

Ellen walked off and came back with an instant coffee. "Here."

Charlotte grinned and glared at Starscream. "Why didn't you get me a coffee?"

"And now you can't interface with her because she doesn't want to and we need to see what the finished product looks like." Ellen leaned in the doorway and smirked at the seeker. "And she can hit you really hard."

"I know that Ellen. It's why she's more vunerable when she's tired."

"Can we please get off the subject?"

"I agree. But you started it."

Charlotte finished the coffee. "You both started it." She got up and shoved Ellen out. "See you in the rec room."

Starscream had a hopeful look in his eyes. "Please?"

"No." Charlotte rolled her eyes as he grumbled. "Tonight."

"Finally you give up."

"No, I just delayed it."

~Rec room~

Ellen was waiting and watched as Chief and the Arbiter came in held by Chris. "Hey. More Halo?"

Chris nodded. "No Alucard?"

"He doesn't like being awake in mornings. So he's sleeping in today." Ellen sighed in relief. "So I can have a day of fun all to myself. Can I join you?"

"Feel free. Galvatron's pissed about something."

"Meh, it's his fault that somewhere on Cybertron is his sparkmate." Ellen smirked and chuckled.

Chief spoke up. "He's a virgin? Lol."

Arbiter hit Chief. "That's mean. Obviously he was more interested in fighting beforehand Chief."

A loud voice of a certain idiot echoed throughout the entire base. "WHAT IS THIS SLAG?"

_Preview of the next chapter_

_Sentinel stormed into the rec room and saw Ellen and Charlotte in fits of laughter. "You two! You did this to me didn't you?" He yelled._

_"The colours suite you Sentinel!" Ellen laughed._

_"I agree." Chris smirked. "Why didn't you two tell me about this? I would have helped."_

_"Yeah, but you'd have mucked it up." Charlotte got up off the floor from laughing. "Starscream bring the camera! I need to remember this!"_

_Animated Optimus came in rubbing his optics. "The day I choose to lay in, I'm disturbed by laughing."_

**Lottie: I thought I'd give people a preview. I might be gone a while. Exams coming up again. And I've just come back off holiday. R and R everyone.**


	10. Result

**Lottie: Two more chapters to go!**

**Starscream: That quick?**

**Lottie: That quick Screamer. That quick.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Alucard and the Arbiter and Cheif are missing so I can't say I don't own them because they're not in this chapter. **

Chapter 10: Result

Sentinel stormed into the rec room and saw Ellen and Charlotte in fits of laughter. "You two! You did this to me didn't you?" He yelled.

"The colours suite you Sentinel!" Ellen laughed.

"I agree." Chris smirked. "Why didn't you two tell me about this? I would have helped."

"Yeah, but you'd have mucked it up." Charlotte got up off the floor from laughing. "Starscream bring the camera! I need to remember this!"

Animated Optimus came in rubbing his optics. "The day I choose to lay in, I'm disturbed by laughing."

Chris calmed down from laughing. "Yeah, but at least they did something the lambo twins would do."

"Chris actually remembers some not so much involved characters of Transformers!" Charlotte gasped. "Sides and Sunny are wicked cool. And funny."

"What do you want the camera for?" Starscream walked in and didn't pay any to Sentinel.

"Look at the prick with the giant blue chin." Chris pointed to the blue mech behind them all while he kicked Ellen's ass on Halo.

Starscream tried not to laugh. "What did you do to him?"

Charlotte smiled innocently. "We made him look like a pretty rainbow." She turned off her holoform. "Result. That little brat of a 'villian' the Autobots dealt with would be patting me on the back."

"You are really evil." Starscream laughed and gave her the camera. "Knock yourself out."

"Will do." Charlotte smirked and took quite a few pictures of the once blue mech scowling. "I'm posting these on facebook when I get back home. Or DeviantART. I don't know."

"Stick them in the scrapbook of memories." Starscream suggested.

"I really hate Decepticons." Sentinel grumbled.

Animated Optimus turned to his counterpart who walked in. "No matter how many times we try to tell Sentinel that Starscream and Charlotte aren't Decepticons, he ignores us."

Optimus nodded. "Charlotte keeps drawing pictures when she's bored. Many of them include torturing Sentinel. Alot. In many ways."

Charlotte walked up to them. "But Sentinel and Galloway are gay. They just don't want to admit it. Galloway wants to take the Cybertronian tech and make super weapons to start another civil war. And in Dark of the Moon the humans create a space bridge of sorts and the world goes all shit."

"I've not seen the movie, but she showed me the trailer." Starscream walked up at them and placed an arm around Charlotte. "She attempted to show it me and said I hadn't lived because I hadn't seen Transformers in 3D."

"Yeah. 3D! It was the most epic film in my entire life! And Megatron actually got an Earth disguise. Since he had non in the other two movies beforehand." Charlotte pointed out. "Sweet, sweet Transformers in 3D."

"She's still sent speachless by the movie now." Ellen pointed out. "Starscream you really should watch it."

The seeker shrugged. "Whatever."

Sentinel grumbled and began to walk off. "I will get you for this Decepticreeps!"

"Dream on chinny!" Charlotte and Chris spoke at the same time.

"Slayer?" Charlotte turned her holoform on and grabbed an Xbox remote.

"Slayer." Chris nodded and the two went online.

"Bananas!" Ellen popped up behind them. "I'm crazy right now. So be warned."

Charlotte shrugged. "I'm kicking ass on Halo right now. So be warned that I may jump up and yell bastard at anyone who shoots me. Even thought they can't hear me."

Sari walked in. "Hey. What did I miss?"

Ellen turned to her as her new manga friend Jazz came in drinking juice. "You missed Sentinel walking in looking like a dememnted rainbow. Last night me and Charlotte went into his room and tipped paint on him."

Jazz spit out her drink as she laughed. "You did what?"

"Like I said. Made him look like a demented rainbow." Ellen shrugged. "He deserved it."

"So does Galloway but we'd need a huge can of chocolate brown and make it smell like shit." Charlotte grinned as the game ended. "So everyone'll think he got covered in shit."

"We so have to do that!" Ellen grinned. "And even Optimus will laugh!"

Both Animated Optimus and Armada Optimus turned to her. "Which Optimus?"

Charlotte shrugged. "Movie verse Optimus. Peterbilts suck when it comes to turning. Really. I was on Transformers The Game back at the base and I was trying to get to Shockwave who actually shows up in the third movie but the game is usually different from the real movie. And I kept crashing and had to transform because of the shitty turning. The camaro and solaice turn too well and the GMC Topkick is perfect. Really."

"Look Charlotte, we all know you want to have a GMC Topkick and name it Ironhide so you can have arguments with it but really, you transform into a jet. What the fuck do you need a big truck for?" Ellen shook her head.

"So I can have an argument with it about weapons and Decepticons and shit!" Charlotte whined. "Daddy! Ellen doesn't get why I want a GMC Topkick!"

"Look Charlotte." Her dad turned on his holoform. "Where in England can you get a GMC Topkick?"

"America."

Optimus hit his head and sighed. "This is going to be a long day."

The femme grinned. "We can warp to America and buy it and bring it back home and everyone at school will be wondering how I got it." She chuckled evily. "And they'll never know..."

"You scare me sometimes." Starscream spoke up from the scanners. "And where are the Decepticons? We know Megatron came back but he probably warped off somewhere considering he has Omega Supreme." He folded his arms.

"What about Arachnid?" Charlotte turned her holoform off.

"Stop confusing us with Transformers Prime info." Starscream shook his head. "You're the only one that watches it."

The femme whined. "You've seen it too... Don't you remember the episode where Arachnid tries to kill Jack and Arcee saves him and stuff? They went to check out a crashed ship remember?"

The seeker thought. "Now that you mention it, yes. I do remember." He looked back at the scanners. "So who's left?"

"Wasp came here; hence the reason Sentinel the butt-head's here. Blackaracnia can't be sensed 'cause she's a techno-organism like Sari." Charlotte turned to the teen watching the TV. "No offence to comparing you to that pile of scrap."

"No worries." Sari grinned.

"And there's Mix Master and Scrapper. Dirt Boss shouldn't come in till later on 'cause he got created through a headmaster unit, fork lift and an Allspark fragment." Charlotte looked at Starscream.

Animated Optimus was shocked as his alter ego turned his holoform off. "Dirt Boss?"

Charlotte nodded. "Yeah. A super epic fail at trying to make Devestator though. They have to **actually** combine. Not just do some freaky cheerleading pose."

Sari snicked. "Really?"

"Really. And there are more than three Constructicons. I mean they totally forgot the cranky Decepticon medic Hook. And Swindle on his own? Gotta be a mistake." The femme groaned. "What happened to Brawl or Onslaught? Or the other Combaticons?"

"Here we go again..." Starscream groaned. "Will you stop comparing things to the original?"

"Ok." Charlotte saluted him. "I rant on about things like that. I nearly forgot that this is a mixture of the movie, G1 and Beast Wars. And Prime is a mixture of this and the movies."

"Geek..." Chris muttered, earning a glare from the older femme.

Hotshot came in and saw her ranting on about Transformers. "Let's get you some air... You can rant on about Transformers another day."

Charlotte grinned. "Ice-cream!"

The yellow and red mech chuckled and turned to Starscream. "You two go on a date or something. It'll keep her from ratting our audio receptors off."

Sentinel came back in with the Jet twins. "I can't believe you helped them!"

"It was just harmless fun as the humans say." Jetstorm pointed out. "It came right off Sentinel Prime sir."

"I agree with my twin Sentinel Prime sir." Jetfire grinned.

"Quiet!" The blue Prime yelled.

Charlotte held her audio receptors. "I don't like loud noises!" She whined. "Starscream make him stop! It's bad enough with Chris and Carlos yelling at Galvatron and Wheeljack beating them on Halo for once!"

Starscream walked up to Sentinel and whacked him round the helm. "Be more considerate. Charlotte can't cope with too much loud noise."

"Well why can't she be normal?"

"What's this normal the bot speaks of?" Ellen looked at Charlotte and then to Jazz. "I've never heard of it."

"Me either." Charlotte shrugged. "I can't remember. Probably something to do with sociology but I haven't been at school for a while. Because we've been stuck here."

Ellen snickered. "Sentinel is a hoe."

Sentinel looked offended. "I am not!"

"Do you even know what a hoe is?" Chris laughed and turned to him.

"Bros before hoes dude! You can't do this to me man!" Charlotte grinned crazily.

"Obsessed!" Chris yelled. "Get a life Charlotte."

"I have one." Charlotte stuck her glossa out at him and turned her holoform on. "C'mon Starscream! I wanna go get ice-cream."

Ellen smirked. "I scream, you scream, we all scream for Starscream."

Charlotte snickered. "Don't know who first invented that saying but I want to congratulate the female."

"How do you know it wasn't a male?"

"Starscream doesn't attract the same sex Ellen. Slash fans make him gay. Which is kind of sick."

**Lottie: Ellen, may I remind you Starscream never attracts the same sex.**

**Starscream: Yeah. **

**Ellen: Hopeful.**

**Lottie: R and R**


	11. Oops

**Lottie: Animated Starscream finally gets owned.**

**Starscream: Really? Cool.**

**Lottie: Grimlock comes and helps too!**

**Grimlock: Me Grimlock kill Decepticons!**

**Galvatron: I'm staying away from you then.**

**Grimlock: Not you. You not bad.**

**Lottie: Cool.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, Hellsing or Arby 'n' the Chief.**

Chapter 11: Oops

After the incident with the demented rainbow, Sentinel was just as pissy. Wasp had been found and so had Blackarachnia. But they ended up somewhere else on Earth after Waspinator malfunctioned. The Dinobots were fine. Sentinel was watching Starscream and Charlotte playing a game of UNO as the Xbox was taken up. By Halo playing loonatics. "Just wait till I get you Decepticons in stasis cuffs."

Charlotte looked up at him and shook her head. "I told you where I come from, a different dimension where Autobots **can** fly. If our Jetfire was here Sentinel would be owned by JetOptimus." She looked at Starscream who chuckled. "What?"

"I doubt that." Starscream smirked and looked as Animated Optimus came in with his counterpart. "What's up?"

"Nothing. Why?" Optimus folded his arms, smiling behind his facemask.

"Charlotte wants you as JetOptimus to beat the slag out of Sentinel."

"As much as I dislike him, no."

Charlotte pouted. "Dislike it a bit of a weak word isn't it? How about hate? Or loathe, that's even stronger." She watched the electricity go down. "Bollocks."

Chris and Bumblebee cried out. "NO! We were winning online!" They looked at eachother and Chris turned off his holoform, clinging to Bumblebee who did the same back. "We're gonna die!"

"It was nice knowing you Chris." Bumblebee cried.

"You too."

"We're not gonna die." Charlotte stood up. "We just have to figure out why the electricity went out." She looked at Starscream who nodded as they turned their holoforms off. "Where's Sari, Ellen and Jazz?"

Alucard walked in. "I hate getting up in the middle of the day."

Ellen appeared behind him. "He refused to get up again so I forced him to."

"Why did the electricity go out?" Jazz and Sari asked and laughed as they had spoken at the same time.

"How about who shut it off?" Animated Starscream appeared from the shadows.

"Oh great." Charlotte sighed, hands on her hips. "It's you."

"It's Starbob Screampants!" Ellen yelled and hid behind Alucard.

The magenta seeker growled and glared at Starscream who was stood infront of Charlotte, battle ready. "I've got a servo to pick with you."

Starscream growled. "Well so have I so we're even."

Chief who was hiding was picked up by Chris who had the Arbiter. "OMG. Bitch fight."

"But they're not girls..." Bumblebee looked confused.

"It's because your Starscream sounds like Spongebob." Chris smirked.

"FOR FUCKS SAKE!" Charlotte yelled. "Take it outside!"

Animated Starscream fired upon them and some of the base with it. "I will lead the Decepticons to victory!"

Charlotte snickered. "Like **that's** new."

"Silence femme!" The magenta seeker turned to her.

"I'm the Transfan here, no-one else. And it's not new. Really." Charlotte shrugged and transformed with the Jet-twins, getting Sari, Ellen and Jazz to safety.

Jetfire opened a comm. _"We take humans to safety yes?"_

Jetstorm spoke. _"I agree brother. Sari, where do we take you and friends to safety?"_

Sari was inside Jetstorm. "Um... Sumdac tower. Starscream won't attack us then."

_"I agree." _Charlotte spoke up. _"It's the safest place in Detroit, and the base is away from humans, we're safe."_

_"Look. We arriving now. Where do we drop you off?" _Jetfire approached Sumdac tower first.

_"Drop them off in the parking lot."_ Charlotte landed and let Ellen out, then zooming off. _"I'm off to help the others."_

Elita, Bulkhead and Hotshot were on patrol when they saw the three. The pink femme opened a private comm to Charlotte. _"What's going on?"_

Charlotte sighed. _"Starscream attacked the Autobot base. Both Optimus's are helping Starscream while Chris and Bumblebee freak out and Prowl is...somewhere. Senti-prick is in the ship with Jazz and Ratchet is also helping taking down Starscream, also getting rubble out the way."_

_"Oh."_

_"Yes oh."_

_"What should we do?"_

_"I'm gonna get Chris and Bumblebee outta there to help you and Bulkhead and Hotshot make sure no humans get near the base. M'kay?"_

_"And here I thought I was the femme commander."_

~Base. Or what's left of it~

Both Starscreams were wrestling eachother, Starbob Screampants loosing. "I will teminate you!"

Charlotte snuck in and got Chris and Bumblebee out. "Make sure no humans come here. And please, do your jobs for once."

Chris grumbled. "Fine."

Ratchet groaned where he was in the corner. "I'm gettin' to old for this."

"Hey." Charlotte got him up. "What happened to part of the base?"

"Oh I dunno. BLOWN UP!" The medic grumbled. "Slaggin' femme..."

"Meh." Charlotte shrugged and watched as the flames cooled down, Animated Starscream falling into deep stasis. "Oops."

Ratchet walked in and his her with a wrench. "Seriously, if you stayed in the base since you get here this wouldn't have happened!"

Charlotte sighed. "Not my fault, I forgot because **someone**-" She looked at her dad who shook his head. "had taken away my Animated collection and I ended up going through withdrawal symptoms which are slowly going away."

"Because you're here."

"Why I don't get is that Starscream has a body and isn't with Megatron."

"He was thrown out." Ratchet folded his arms.

"Oh..."

Hotshot walked in with Elita and everybot who was making sure humans we not in the area. "WHAT THE SLAG?"

Chris cried out. "NO! THE XBOX DIDN'T DESERVE TO DIE IN SUCH A WAY!"

Bumblebee joined him. "WHY DAMMIT? WHY?"

"They are so dramatic." Charlotte chuckled and walked up to Starscream who was dragging away the magenta seeker on the floor. "Need help?"

"Please." Starscream sighed. "Should we leave the others to do it?"

"Maybe..." Charlotte smirked and slid a finger under his chin.

"Are you flirting with me?" Starscream chuckled as she stood closer to him. "Because I like it when you do."

Charlotte's optics widened as he pressed his lips to hers. She relaxed and put her arms round his neck. 'I love you.'

Chris and Bumblebee looked at them. "Ew!"

"Deal with it Chris." Bumblebee continued to collect rubble from the floor. "You'll find your femme someday."

"Don't wanna. I most certainly do **not** wanna do that!"

**Lottie: Done. Yay.**

**Starscream: One more chapter people, then it's the last and final story ever.**

**Lottie: Yup. R and R my people. **


	12. Fix it

**Lottie: Last chapter**

**Animated Optimus: The base!**

**Sentinel: My dignity!**

**Lottie: The base is more important than your dignity Sentinel.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.**

Chapter 12: Fix it

Bumblebee was sat with Sari, helping her heal from the cut she had on her leg before leaving to Sumdac tower. "I'm surprised you didn't notice it earlier."

Sari shrugged. "Adrenaline most likely." She looked up at Bumblebee. "I can take care of myself you know."

"I want to help though. You're my friend!" Bumblebee had a slight blush on his faceplate.

"Alright..." Sari chuckled a little and waited till he was done. She stood up and kissed him on the cheek.

Bulkhead was watching from afar, helping rebuild the base. "Just tell her lil' buddy!" He grinned as his friend glared.

Bumblebee sighed. "Seriously."

~Other side of the base~

Charlotte, Jazz, the Jet twins, Elita and Starscream were fixing one side of the base while both Optimus's got supplies. "This sucks. I wasn't built for labour work."

Elita shook her head. "Stop complaining. You just weren't built for war, I was."

"Show off."

"I'm your mother, I can do as I please." Elita smirked. "And I can easily ban you from Transformers War for Cybertron."

"NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!"

"Stop complaining then." Elita chuckled and saw Animated Optimus with supplies. "Got what we need?"

The mech nodded. "Hopefully." He watched his counterpart pull up. "Took you long enough."

Optimus sighed and transformed. "That's because I'm a semi, not a fire truck." He got supplies out of his trailer with help from Elita and Prowl. "Who knew Charlotte would do labour work?"

"I'M NOT BUILT FOR THIS DAMMIT!" Charlotte yelled. "I'm not built like mom is!"

"Seriously Charlotte. Stop freaking out over it." Ellen approached her with Jazz. "Besides, you're doing well."

"I'm doing a shit job!" Charlotte cried.

Starscream laughed. "You're not that weak."

Charlotte looked at him. "I am! I suck when it comes to all this!" She pointed to the rubble. "I'm weak."

"You're not weak." Optimus stated. "You're just saying that to get out of doing work. Besides, you took on Galvatron."

"True." Galvatron was a few metres away from her, collecting rubble. "And you did a pretty good job too."

"I need Energon." The femme sighed and stood up. "Is there any Energon at all around here?"

Bulkhead thought. "I think so. There should be a few cubes left it they haven't been destroyed."

Charlotte sighed and saw Sari and Bumblebee hugging. "Finally admitted it huh? NICE I CAN TELL ALL THE TRANSFANS BACK HOME!"

"No blackmail!" Elita yelled. "Seriously."

"Aw. This sucks." Charlotte pouted. "I'm off to get some Energon. Anyone else want some?"

"I'll go for some." Starscream began to get cement and fix the rubble back in it's original place. "Besides, you offered so don't say I should get my own."

Charlotte walked off and came back with two cubes. "Here."

Galvatron saw the two with cubes. "Can I have an Energon cube?"

"Get it yourself, I asked earlier and you didn't speak up." Charlotte growled. "Seriously, what is it with Decepticons?"

"I was one." Starscream pointed out. "Or maybe it's just Galvatron who acts like a lazy git."

"Hey!" Galvatron yelled. "I heard that you know!"

"That's the point!" Starscream yelled back.

"Mechs!" Charlotte butted in. "Stop bickering and letting your testosterone in the bloody way and get back to work!"

Galvatron's optics were wide. "She's right, I'm not arguing. Or I fear that I may lose an arm."

Starscream smirked. "She wouldn't dare hurt me." He chuckled as his former leader growled.

"You sure about that?" Charlotte smirked. "Ratch' may I borrow your wrench please?"

"What for?" Ratchet grumbled from next to Galvatron.

"You'll see." She grinned evily. "You'll see. Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha!" The femme laughed manicaly.

"I'm scared." Bumblebee shook his head.

Chris came by him and gave him a can of oil. "You'll get used to it."

Charlotte grabbed Ratchet's wrench. "You know Starscream..." She grinned evily.

Starscream began backing off. "I don't like that look on your face."

"You shouldn't." Charlotte laughed evily.

"Don't hurt me!" The seeker began to run off. "I'm innocent!"

"Here." The femme gave it back to Ratchet. "I've terrorised him enough today."

Starscream walked back. "I'm scared. If this is what you'll be like on a good day I don't want to see you on a bad day."

Charlotte smirked. "You remember when I covered Hotshot in paint 'cause he dissed the music I had on my iPod?"

"Yeah?"

"That's me on a good day."

"Slaggit."

Galvatron laughed and finished, joining them. "I'm glad I haven't found my mate yet."

Charlotte glanced at him. "You might do. Heck there are tonnes of fans you know."

"**Mate** not a girlfriend or something." Galvatron sighed. "Seriously."

"I was kidding. Besides, she or he's probably on Cybertron or something."

"I'm not gay."

Charlotte sighed and folded her arms. "I was kidding."

~That night~

Ellen and Charlotte, who was now in her holoform, were outside while the others finished the base. "Elita told you Optimus tolerates rejection didn't she?"

"Yup." Charlotte nodded. "I was annoyed with the fact that Starscream constanstly wound me up when he didn't get what he wants. My Mom said Dad used to be like that too. Till he eventually got the message."

"So that's how you knew that night."

"It was the most strange mother/daughter conversation ever." Charlotte sighed. "I'm tired..." She yawned.

Starscream appeared besides them with Alucard. "What's up?"

Charlotte smirked. "Talking about how I told Mom that you wouldn't tolerate being rejected from interfacing."

"That's not fair."

"What's not fair is you pestering me constantly." Charlotte stood up and turned her holoform off. "Are we leaving?"

"That's what your Dad said."

Charlotte turned to Ellen who was hitting Alucard with a stick. "Stop beating Alucard and get over here. We're leaving."

Ellen sighed. "So soon? But I didn't get to see Prime from this universe crack."

"Why am I even friends with you?"

"Because we're randoms."

Elita walked up to Charlotte. "Ready to go?"

Charlotte nodded. "How did Dad stop pestering you to interface 24/7 anyway?"

"One, it wasn't 24/7 and two, it was when we created you."

"Oh..." Charlotte smirked. "Can't I just beat Starscream instead?"

"NO!" Starscream yelled from behind her. "I've had enough beating in my lifetime and that's mostly from Galvatron!"

Galvatron shrugged. "It's what happens. You became my rag doll."

Starscream glared at him. "I never wanted to be your rag doll."

"You didn't have a choice."

"This is why I defected to the Autobots."

"And this is why I'm going to slag you Galvatron if you don't stop traumatizing Starscream." Charlotte had her wing sword out. "I'm kidding, I'd lose a Halo clan member."

"You would."

Starscream sighed. "You can just punch him. It wouldn't change anything except give him a dent or two."

Charlotte considered it. "I might actually..."

Elita sighed heavily. "Can we just go home?"

"Yeah. I want to watch Dark of the Moon again." Charlotte looked at Ellen who was at her feet. "For the explosions."

~Home~

Charlotte sighed and collapsed in the living room and hugged her War for Cybertron. "YAY! I can finally beat Zeta again."

Optimus laughed. "I'm surprised you kept your sanity that long."

Sideswipe ran in. "Where were you guys?"

"Animated Dimension." Charlotte sighed. "I was nearly raped."

"WHAT?" The young bot yelled.

"I was held hostage because I hadn't fought Galvatron in the training room. I'm losing my touch." The femme shook her head.

Starscream watched Andrew tackle Charlotte. "Careful, she's been through alot."

Charlotte grinned. "Hey Andrew I have a picture to show you. Me and Ellen totally made Sentinel look like a demented rainbow."

"Really?" Andrew looked at the camera and laughed. "Awesome! You are so posting that on DeviantART!"

"That I am my young friend. That I am."

"What did I hear about you nearly getting raped?"

"Animated Starscream attempted to bond with me before me and Starscream could. Let's just say one certain red and white seeker wasn't very happy." Charlotte nodded to Starscream. "He nearly offlined the bastard. But the fragment in Starbob Screampant's head kept him alive."

Andrew snickered. "No shit sherlock."

Charlotte nodded. "When you get a girlfriend Andrew, don't try and pester her to have sex with you."

"Why? And that's disgusting."

"Because Starscream's going to get a whack in the head if he doesn't cut it out."

"He actually does that?"

Elita overheard the conversation. "I told Charlotte Optimus did that too before she was created. So I know what she's going through."

Charlotte smirked. "Hey Starscream."

"What?"

"Pester me again and you'll be sleeping in your own bed tonight."

"This is why I hate blackmail."

Galvatron was with Optimus who were trying to have a decent conversation. "I trained her well Starscream. It's what TV shows are for."

Charlotte high fived Galvatron before walking out. "Anyone want coffee?"

**Lottie: Done**

**Starscream: What's with the coffee?**

**Lottie: I have no idea. I don't even like it.**

**Ellen: Yup. Draw the Sentinel pic soon. It will look hilarious.**

**Lottie: You'll be the first to see it. This is my last chapter for this story. R and R while you wait for the final story of this...series of storied with TFArmada mixed with random shit.**


End file.
